Les gardiens de Gaïa
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Après la guerre, le docteur Aki Ross ne retrouve plus le goût de vivre. Gaïa décide alors de l'envoyer dans un autre monde, où son pouvoir de purification pourrait lui permettre de sauver d'autres vies… et peut-être de trouver le bonheur ?
1. Un souhait dans le noir

_Bonjour ! _

_J'ai eu cette idée de fic en regardant le film **Final Fantasy : Les créatures de l'esprit** et me suis demandé comment ça aurait pu se passer pour le docteur Aki Ross après son aventure. _

_Donc, voilà ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**Un souhait dans le noir**

Des flammes. Des cris.

Aki regarda autour d'elle. Tout était en feu, elle n'arrivait pas à discerner de formes précises.

Soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux. C'était le corps d'un homme. Il avait de terribles blessures sanglantes sur tout le corps, mais il vivait encore et tendait une main implorante vers elle.

Horrifiée, la jeune femme recula. Elle sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna et aperçut quelqu'un au loin, debout comme elle. Cette personne avait la tête baissée, elle n'arrivait pas à discerner son visage.

Mais lorsque sa tête se releva, elle fut frappée par son regard meurtrier.

Aki fit la seule chose dont elle était encore capable : crier !

La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprits.

Son premier réflexe fut de tendre la main vers son ordinateur à côté de son lit, celui pouvant enregistrer ses rêves. Mais elle ne s'en servait plus depuis longtemps.

Depuis que la menace Fantômes avait disparu, il y a six mois. Six mois maintenant que les gens vivaient leur vie sans peur.

Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'ils acceptent l'idée que les choses étaient redevenues normales. Beaucoup n'avaient pas eu le courage de désactiver le bouclier protégeant leur ville.

Mais au fil du temps, la planète avait évolué. La végétation s'était mise à pousser, de plus en plus d'animaux étaient apparus.

Les gens avaient fini par laisser leurs peurs de côté pour trouver le bonheur.

Hélas, Aki n'avait pas trouvé le bonheur, elle. Car tous ignoraient que ce bonheur lui avait coûté ses amis et Gray, son amour.

_Il aurait mieux valu que je meure avec lui. Après tout, c'était à moi d'utiliser l'onde des esprits pour purifier les fantômes_, pensa la jeune femme en retombant sur son lit.

Elle se figea, réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de penser. Autrefois, elle avait tout tenté pour sauver le monde et sa vie.

Et maintenant, elle n'avait même plus envie de vivre. Un piaillement la tira de ses sombres pensées. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut, à travers les stores, un aigle qui passait dans le ciel. Son aigle. Un survivant, comme elle.

_Toi, au moins, tu n'as rien perdu. Au contraire, tu es libre. Comme je t'envie. Si je pouvais être libérée de ce monde et de la douleur du passé…_ pensa Aki, la main sur le cœur.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Si elle les avait gardés ouverts à cet instant, elle aurait peut-être vu la pâle lueur bleue sous sa main, qui se reflétait sur le plafond de sa chambre. La lumière des esprits, qui n'avaient jamais quitté son corps.

Ces esprits qui avaient entendu sa prière, et la communiquaient maintenant à Gaïa.

Aki Ross se rendormit, ignorant que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, plus tard, son vœu commencerait à s'exaucer.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ? <em>


	2. L'offre de Gaïa

_Bonjour ! _

_Un grand merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Ysa666**, **Elia41** et **Xialdene** pour leurs reviews. Voici la suite. Dites-moi toujours si ça va, n'hésitez pas à me signaler ce qui vous gêne !_

_Et merci à **Python3921** pour avoir mis cette fic dans ses Favoris.  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross, le docteur Cid ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**L'offre de Gaïa**

« Bon, je peux y aller, oui ou non ? » demanda Aki.

Le gardien à l'entrée de la serre lui lança un regard méfiant, puis lui rendit son badge. La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

Depuis la Menace Fantôme, elle avait délaissé le secteur de recherches bio-étheriques et choisi le développement botanique. S'occuper des plantes la détendait. Et justement, le centre de recherches scientifiques de la ville de New York reconstruite comptait un immense secteur consacré aux plantes.

La serre n'avait pas encore pris une allure de jungle, on avait du mal à reproduire des plantes artificiellement, et presque toutes les plantes en dehors des villes boucliers avaient succombé, leur énergie ayant été dévorée par les fantômes.

Mais Aki avait une petite idée. Dans son sac, la jeune femme transportait une vieille amie, la plante qu'elle avait découverte dans les ruines de l'Ancienne New York. Cette plante, qui renfermait l'un des six esprits qu'elle avait si durement recherchés.

Cette plante méritait son petit coin de verdure. Une fois les grilles de sécurité franchies, Aki traversa les couloirs jusqu'au vestiaire. Là, elle abandonna son tailleur gris et mit un T-Shirt bleu sombre, une salopette, des chaussures de randonnée puis prit sa trousse à jardinage.

Une fois équipée, elle sortit et prit l'escalier métallique descendant en bas, dans les jardins. D'autres personnes s'attelaient à la tâche. Certains arrosaient des petites pousses ou des plants de graines, d'autres râclaient le sol, d'autres encore s'occupaient d'administrer de l'engrais ou des produits spéciaux pour soigner les plantes.

Aki finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Là, au centre du jardin, le toit de la serre comportait une ouverture en verre par où entrait une colonne de lumière qui éclairait une fontaine.

La jeune femme posa son sac sur le rebord, puis s'agenouilla. Elle creusa un trou, puis ouvrit presque cérémonieusement le tube de verre renfermant la plante.

Enfin, lorsque sa protégée fut mise en terre, Aki eut un léger sourire.

« _Aki… _»

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête. Qui avait parlé ? Il lui avait semblé entendre quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne.

_Ma pauvre ! Voilà que tu délires ! C'est mal parti, décidément ! s_e dit-elle en se redressant.

Soudain, l'interphone de la serre s'activa.

« _Le docteur Ross est prié de se rendre à l'accueil du laboratoire du docteur Cid ! _»

Aki poussa un soupir. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Elle avait abandonné ses travaux pour lui depuis longtemps maintenant, et elle avait coupé tout contact avec lui. Il avait essayé de la recontacter au début, mais s'était vite aperçu que c'était inutile, la jeune femme refusait obstinément de le revoir. Il n'avait pas insisté, il l'avait laissée seule pendant six mois.

Pourquoi recommençait-il maintenant ? En plus, il le faisait de manière officielle, l'interphone l'obligeait à y aller.

Plus tard, la jeune fille franchit la porte automatisée de son laboratoire. Rien n'avait changé ici, tout était comme autrefois. Les mêmes grands ordinateurs, les lumières vertes qui éclairaient les pièces.

« Ah, je désespérais de vous revoir un jour ! » dit une voix sur sa gauche.

Aki se retourna. Le docteur Cid n'avait pas beaucoup changé en six mois. Ce dernier constata qu'Aki était en tenue de jardinage. Une manière implicite de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de redevenir l'une de ses scientifiques.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? J'étais en plein travail ! » dit la jeune femme en évitant son regard, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ravi de vous revoir également. Je m'inquiète pour vous, Aki, vous savez ? »

« Je vais très bien ! Maintenant, que vous êtes rassuré, j'y vais », dit la jeune femme en se retournant vers la porte.

« Une minute ! Aki, j'ai à vous parler. C'est important. »

« Bon ! De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Cid lui tendit un classeur.

« Lisez. »

La jeune femme l'ouvrit et commença à lire la première page. Elle fronça des sourcils. C'était une copie des anciennes notes du docteur. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle relise ça ?

« _Toute vie naît de Gaïa, et chaque vie est dotée d'un esprit. Chaque nouvel esprit reçoit son enveloppe matérielle. L'expérience de la vie sur Terre développe et mûrit l'esprit. Lorsque l'enveloppe matérielle meurt, l'esprit arrivé à maturité et enrichi par sa vie sur Terre retourne à Gaïa, lui apportant le fruit de son expérience et lui permettant ainsi de prospérer._ Docteur, j'ai déjà lu ces notes, voyons ! »

« Je sais. Mais il y a une suite que je ne vous ai jamais fait lire. Tournez la page. »

Étonnée, Aki tourna la page et vit qu'en effet, il y avait un autre texte.

« _Lorsque certains esprits dotés d'une certaine science fusionnent, ils peuvent choisir comme hôte un esprit pur et jeune. Cet être ainsi doté de pouvoirs spéciaux peut, s'il le désire, partir sur Gaïa, offrant ainsi ses services à cette dernière. On les appelle plus communément les Gardiens de Gaïa. _Docteur, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Je l'ignore. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question à cette époque. Mais il se trouve qu'en rangeant mes données hier, je suis tombé sur cette copie de mon carnet. Et comme votre cas concorde avec ce qui est écrit… »

Aki secoua la tête.

« C'est ridicule ! Il n'y a plus aucune menace Fantôme aujourd'hui ! Nous sommes en paix, et tout le monde vit sa vie. »

« Sauf vous, Aki. Et ne me mentez pas, pour une fois, je vous prie. Vous pensez encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aki détourna le regard. Ça y est, il lui parlait de Gray.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais pardonné ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Il avait toute la vie devant lui ! Et moi aussi, je venais juste de guérir ! » dit la jeune femme, la voix tremblante de sanglots.

Cid posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Aki, je… »

« Je dois y aller ! Merci, docteur », dit-elle en posant le classeur.

Elle sortit du laboratoire et se remit en route vers la serre. Une fois près de la fontaine, elle saisit sa sacoche et se mit en route vers les plants de graines, quand elle s'arrêta.

Les mains sur son visage, elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la fontaine et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de retourner voir Cid ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû ! Cela avait réveillé trop de blessures.

« _Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir ainsi._ »

Encore cette voix ! Cette fois, elle en était sûre, elle devenait folle. Dépitée, elle se redressa avec la ferme intention de retourner dans sa chambre dormir, quand elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre sous ses pieds.

Elle baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'elle avait marché sur une fleur. Une fleur ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa soudain que le sol terreur et humide avait changé. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fleurs jaunes et blanches ressemblant à un mélange de tulipes et d'orchidées le recouvrait. Un délicieux parfum régnait dans l'air.

La jeune femme n'y comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« _Bonjour, Aki ! _»

La jeune femme leva les yeux et se figea. Devant elle se tenait une jeune fille d'environ vingt-deux ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus en natte et portait une robe et une petite veste rose. Des bracelets d'argent ornaient ses bras. Ses yeux verts reflétaient la douceur et la bonté. Elle regardait Aki avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« _Ah, enfin tu peux me voir et m'entendre. C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à désespérer. Je m'appelle Aéris Gainsborough, et je suis un esprit de Gaïa. _»

« Un… esprit de Gaïa ? Vous voulez dire, comme… » Aki ne termina pas sa phrase, mais posa la main sur son cœur, là où s'étaient réfugiés autrefois les huit esprits qui l'avaient soignée.

« _Non, je ne suis pas l'esprit d'une plante ou d'un animal ayant vécu sur Terre. Je viens de Gaïa elle-même, moi. _»

« Vous venez de Gaïa ? Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que Gaïa était le refuge des âmes mortes sur Terre. »

« _Il l'est, d'une certaine manière. C'est un autre monde où les tiens ont le droit de se réincarner, pour tenter une nouvelle vie, lorsqu'ils souffrent trop pour continuer de vivre sur Terre. La grande source de lumière bleue que Gray et toi aviez découverte il y a six mois n'était en fait qu'un portail donnant accès à ma Planète. _»

Aki secoua la tête. Soit elle était en plein délire, soit elle était face à une découverte incroyable. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais son âme de scientifique intrépide venait de refaire surface dès qu'Aéris avait pris la parole.

« À supposer que tout cela soit vrai, pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir ? »

« _Eh bien, pour te demander de l'aide. _»

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« _Tu n'as pas lu les notes du docteur Cid ? Tu possèdes le pouvoir purificateur de plusieurs esprits. Ce pouvoir, c'est Gaïa qui te l'a donné, pour sauver ta planète. Et aujourd'hui, c'est Gaïa qui a besoin que tu l'aides, en retour. Les choses vont mal, chez moi. _»

Aki ne put réprimer un rire. Alors comme ça, elle avait une dette envers Gaïa ? Elle était bien bonne, celle-là !

« J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais et mes amis dans cette quête, et vous dites que j'ai une dette envers Gaïa ? C'est ridicule. Désolée, mademoiselle, mais vous vous êtes trompée de personne. »

Aéris fronça des sourcils. Ainsi, ce que les esprits de la Terre lui avaient dit était vrai. Cette jeune femme souffrait beaucoup. Elle souffrait tant qu'elle en avait perdu la foi.

« _Aki, je t'en prie ! Nous avons besoin d'aide, et toi aussi, tu as besoin qu'on t'aide. Je t'offre une chance de sauver mon monde et d'aider ton âme à guérir du chagrin qui la terrasse, par la même occasion. _»

« Mais personne ne vous a demandé de m'aider ! Mes problèmes ne regardent que moi, mademoiselle. »

Elle se retourna, attendant qu'Aéris daigne disparaître, et le champ de fleurs avec elle, par la même occasion. Mais rien ne se passa.

Aki réfléchit un moment, puis finit par reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi moi, Aéris ? Qu'ai-je donc de si spécial qui puisse aider les gens de ton monde ? Je ne connais rien de Gaïa, et je doute fort de pouvoir me fondre aisément dans la masse. »

« _Oh, de ce côté-ci, pas de problème ! Les gens de mon monde sont physiquement semblables à ceux d'ici, quoiqu'un peu plus endurants. Et surtout, tu as fait un souhait que Gaïa a entendu. _»

« Un souhait ? »

« _Oui ! Tu as dit que tu voulais être libérée de ce monde et de la douleur du passé. Tu as une chance de voit ton souhait exaucé, là-bas, sur Gaïa. _»

Aki eut une légère grimace. Les esprits l'avaient cafardée. Elle poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers Aéris.

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte. »

Aéris lui répondit par un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« _Merci, Aki. Tu n'auras pas à le regretter, tu verras. _»

Elle tendit les mains. Aki hésita, puis lui donna les siennes. Au moment où elles entrèrent en contact, Aki sentit le souffle des esprits en elle. La douce lumière bleue purificatrice serpenta le long de ses bras, jusqu'à atteindre ceux d'Aéris. L'esprit de cette dernière s'illumina, puis tout devint blanc lumineux.

Aki se sentit tomber dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'attendit à voir le ciel vitré de la serre. Mais au lieu de ça, il y avait un ciel gris et nuageux.

Lentement, elle se redressa. Elle se trouvait sur une falaise, devant une grande épée rouillée plantée dans le sol.

Elle fit quelques pas et aperçut à l'horizon une ville.

_Génial ! Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? _Se demanda Aki.

Soudain, un bruit de moto retentit dans son dos. Elle se retourna et aperçut un motard qui venait par ici. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

Son conducteur en descendit et la regarda avec l'air méfiant. Il portait des vêtements noirs et avait des cheveux blonds en pétard. Mais ce qui fascinait surtout Aki, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu électrique incroyable, ils brillaient !

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Euh… Bonjour, je… Je me suis perdue. Vous pouvez me dire où je suis ? » demanda Aki.

« Vous êtes à la frontière d'Edge. Vous alliez où ? »

« Je… ne sais pas trop. Je cherche juste un abri pour la nuit, pour le moment », dit la jeune femme, à court d'arguments.

« Hum… Vous n'avez pas d'armes ni de bagages ? »

« Non. Je dois dire que j'ai été un peu prise au dépourvu », dit-elle avec un sourire intérieur.

« Bon, montez. J'ai une amie qui tient un barà Edge, il a été remis à neuf depuis que Deepground a été vaincu, elle pourra vous héberger pour la nuit. »

« Merci. Je m'appelle Aki Ross », dit la jeune femme.

« Et moi, Cloud Strife », dit-il en lui prenant la main, autant pour la saluer que l'aider à monter derrière lui.

La moto se remit en marche. Aki regarda le paysage défiler autour d'elle. Ces plaines désertiques lui rappelaient les Terres Mortes de sa planète, du temps où les Fantômes dévorait tout ce qui possédait de l'énergie vitale.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix d'Aéris dans sa tête.

« _Bien joué, Aki. Rendez-vous à Edge, je t'informerai là-bas. _»

_Aéris, comment vais-je faire ? Je n'ai rien pour payer ma chambre ni ma nourriture, ici ! r_épondit Aki mentalement.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de ça pour toi. Fais-moi confiance. Pour l'instant, dirige-toi vers le bar. Fais confiance à Cloud, c'était un de mes amis de mon vivant. _»

Aki poussa un soupir, puis se remit à contempler le paysage.


	3. Un nouveau rêve

_Merci à **Ysa666** pour sa review ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que tout le monde appréciera. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

**Un nouveau rêve  
><strong>

Aki n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle visiterait une ville telle qu'on en trouvait autrefois sur Terre, avant l'invasion Fantôme. Pas de système de bouclier bio-éthérique, rien, juste un ciel au-dessus de sa tête ! Bon, il était gris et nuageux, mais c'était un tel changement pour elle !

Cloud roulait à une vitesse plus modérée depuis leur arrivée en ville. Aki regardait autour d'elle, pleine de curiosité. Les gens portaient des vêtements aux couleurs noires, blanches et grises. Rien de bien coloré. La jeune femme se sentait un peu étrangère à eux, avec son T-shirt vert et sa salopette bleue.

Cloud gara son moto devant la porte d'un bar. Aki descendit du véhicule à sa suite et leva les yeux. Sur la rambarde de fer reliant le bâtiment à un autre en face, on pouvait voir la statue d'un ange qui tendait les bras vers le ciel. Cloud sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche.

Aki réalisa soudain que sa sacoche, qui avait participé au voyage, contenait des objets qui pourraient peut-être la rendre encore plus étrange aux yeux des autres. Elle n'avait pas de téléphones, on ne s'en servait plus sur sa planète depuis longtemps, on communiquait par radio et micros. La vente des téléphones n'avait pas encore repris, on finissait à peine de reconstruire des satellites de communication entre les villes, chez elle !

Tandis que Cloud passait un coup de fil, la jeune femme fouilla rapidement son sac. Elle avait un ovopac, une de ces capsules d'énergie bio-éthériques alimentant les appareils et les armes de son monde. Elle avait aussi un petit pistolet-canon pour se défendre, un sécateur, un spray d'eau, son bracelet électronique scannant le périmètre et lui permettant de se repérer ou trouver des objets, un carnet de notes et… une curieuse bourse en cuir qui n'était pas dans son sac auparavant, elle en était sûre !

Curieuse, elle défit la lanière et l'ouvrit. Il contenait des billets où étaient affichés des chiffres ainsi que le mot « Gil » sur chacun. En regardant la bourse, elle vit que le ruban servant à la fermer était rose. Rose comme les vêtements et le ruban d'Aéris. Aki remercia mentalement la jeune femme, puis referma rapidement son sac tandis que Cloud refermait le clapet de son appareil.

« Suivez-moi », dit-il.

Les jeunes gens franchirent la porte du bar. Aki le suivit jusqu'au comptoir. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde, juste trois clients à différentes tables. Une odeur de tabac et d'alcool flottaient dans l'air. Aki eut un léger sourire mental. Dans son monde, on n'avait plus eu ce genre d'endroit ni d'odeur depuis plus de trente-quatre ans ! Que de choses qu'elle découvrait en avance, avant que les siens ne retrouvent leur vie telle qu'elle était avant l'arrivée des Fantômes !

« Cloud ! Tu as terminé tes livraisons, à ce que je vois ? » dit une voix féminine.

Aki se tourna vers le comptoir et vit une femme occupée à frotter des verres avec un torchon. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, portait des vêtements de cuir de la même couleur et des boucles d'oreille qui brillaient faiblement dans la pénombre de l'établissement.

« Eh oui, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Et je t'amène une cliente, Aki Ross. Elle cherche un endroit où passer la nuit », dit Cloud.

Tifa posa son regard sur Aki.

« Salut ! Alors, comme ça, vous voulez passer la nuit ici ? »

« Oui. Si cela ne vous dérange pas », dit Aki, hésitante quant à ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire. Qui lui disait que les gens de ce monde n'avaient pas des coutumes différentes des leurs ?

« Oh, pas de problème ! Asseyez-vous, je vais vous servir quelque chose. »

Soulagée, Aki se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant le comptoir et regarda Cloud monter à l'étage. Apparemment, il était chez lui, ici.

« Vous voulez boire quoi ? » demanda Tifa.

« Euh… Quelque chose de froid et sans alcool, le désert m'a complètement desséchée », dit la jeune femme.

« Je comprends. Et vous venez d'où, comme ça ? »

« Du nord », dit Aki, en priant pour que la barmaid n'insiste pas sur les détails.

« Et que venez-vous faire à Edge ? » demanda Tifa en sortant une bouteille d'un placard.

« Chercher du travail. »

« Vous tombez à pic ! Le dirigeant du WRO vient nous rendre visite ce soir, il pourra peut-être vous filer un petit coup de main. »

Aki lui sourit. Cette jeune femme était assez sympathique. Un bruit de pas en provenance de l'escalier la fit tourner la tête. Elle s'attendit à voir Cloud, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une fillette de neuf ans environ. Brune, vêtue d'une robe blanche avec un ruban rose dans les cheveux, elle sourit à Tifa puis son regard se posa sur Aki. Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Coucou, ma puce ! Alors, tu as fini tes devoirs ? » demanda Tifa.

« Oui, j'ai fini », dit l'enfant, sans lâcher Aki des yeux.

Cette dernière regarda l'enfant sans comprendre. Quoi, elle avait l'air si bizarre que ça, à ses yeux ?

« Marlène, je te présente Aki Ross, une cliente. Aki, voici Marlène. »

« Bonsoir », dit la jeune femme.

Marlène s'approcha, puis grimpa sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Tifa leur servit à toutes deux un verre de limonade, puis se dirigea vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre, l'enfant se tourna vers Aki et lui demanda : « Tu viens d'où ? »

« De loin, je suis juste de passage », répondit gentiment Aki.

« Ah ? Et tout le monde est comme ça, chez toi ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Ta poitrine. Tu as une lumière bleue, non ? »

Aki fronça des sourcils. Cette enfant pouvait voir les esprits unis dans sa poitrine ?

« Marlène ! » cria une voix d'enfant, en provenance de l'étage.

« J'arrive, Denzel ! Bon, à tout à l'heure, Aki ! » dit Marlène.

Elle sauta de son fauteuil avant qu'Aki ait eu le temps de répondre, puis courut à l'étage. Restée seule, la jeune femme mit un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et finir son verre.

Tifa la conduisit ensuite à l'étage, jusque dans une chambre, et lui dit de se mettre à l'aise, qu'elle viendrait la chercher pour le dîner.

Une fois seule, Aki regarda autour d'elle. La chambre comportait un lit, un bureau, une commode et une porte menant à la salle de bains.

Réalisant soudain qu'elle était couverte de poussière, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la pièce. Une fois enfermée, elle ôta sa salopette puis, hésitante, elle abaissa le col de son T-shirt pour regarder sa poitrine, du côté gauche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. En apparence, tout avait l'air normal. Mais, lorsqu'elle posa la main sur sa poitrine, près de son cœur, une douce lueur bleutée apparut sous ses doigts.

Les esprits étaient actifs ! Incroyable. Ils n'avaient pas eu de réaction en elle depuis que la Menace Fantôme avait disparu. Et Marlène avait vu cela, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Tifa et Cloud non, apparemment. Tant mieux. Elle allait devoir redoubler de précautions. Mais pourquoi les esprits étaient-ils redevenus actifs en elle ? Y avait-il des Fantômes, sur cette planète ? Elle se souvint alors qu'Aéris lui avait dit que cette planète était en danger, qu'elle était ici pour aider. Dommage, cela lui aurait plu de visiter ce monde comme simple touriste. Enfin…

Plus tard, une fois propre et rhabillée, elle entendit Tifa frapper à la porte. Après avoir remonté une dernière fois le col de son T-Shirt aussi haut que possible, Aki alla ouvrir et suivit la jeune femme en bas. Elle fut un peu soulagée de constater que Marlène n'était plus là. Apparemment, l'enfant n'avait rien dit à la tenancière du bar.

Tifa la conduisit jusqu'à une table près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la ville, puis lui servit une assiette de nourriture. Les aliments étaient bizarres, mais Aki reconnut que c'était délicieux. Elle remercia la barmaid, puis se mit à manger.

Elle allait attaquer le dessert quand une voix résonna près d'elle.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Aki ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux. Un homme se tenait debout devant elle. Il devait avoir quarante ans. Vêtu d'un costume de bureau bleu sombre, ses cheveux noirs étaient élégamment coiffés. Il avait une fine barbe noire et regardait Aki de ses yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence.

« Oui, c'est exact », dit la jeune femme.

« Enchanté, je suis Reeve Tuetsi, directeur du WRO. Tifa m'a parlé de votre situation. »

« Ah… » dit la jeune femme, incapable de trouver d'autres réponses. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un entretien avant même la fin du dîner !

« Vous permettez ? » demanda Reeve.

Il s'assit devant elle, puis prit la parole.

« Donc, vous cherchez du travail. Dans quel domaine ? »

« Scientifique. »

« Vous travailliez pour la Shinra, avant ? »

« Euh… Non », dit la jeune femme, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être la Shinra.

« Tiens ? Où travailliez-vous, avant ? »

« Je… donnais des soins aux gens, par mes propres moyens, avec des amis. Mais j'ai tout laissé tomber récemment, j'avais besoin de changer. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Le visage d'Aki s'assombrit. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'elle avait perdu des êtres chers : son grand amour Gray, ainsi que les soldats Ryan, Nil, Jane… Mais Reeve devina la réponse à l'expression de son visage.

« Bon, vous m'accompagnerez demain au QG du WRO, je vous ferai passer des tests. Il se trouve que l'une de mes employées, Shelke, a besoin d'une assistante. Si vos résultats sont satisfaisants, je vous embaucherai. Bonne soirée. »

« Merci », dit Aki, avant qu'il s'en aille.

Une fois le dîner fini, Aki remonta dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit rapidement, tant cette journée avait été éprouvante. Et dire que demain, elle devrait faire ses preuves ! Et si jamais les sciences et la technologie de ce monde étaient trop avancées pour elle ?

_Arrête ! Tu aviseras une fois sur place. _

Rassurée par cette idée, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir qu'elle était dans un rêve. Comme autrefois, lors de la quête des esprits.

Mais cette fois, elle n'était plus sur la planète des aliens. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit totalement étranger. On aurait dit un volcan. Elle se trouvait sur l'un des versants. Dans le ciel nocturne, on pouvait voir une aurore boréale. Un curieux nuage s'échappait du cratère. On aurait dit la fumée, mais en plissant les yeux, Aki put voir des filaments verts qui y flottaient.

Curieuse, elle se mit à grimper vers le bord. Là, elle s'agenouilla et regarda en contrebas.

Il n'y avait que de la fumée, et des rayons de lumière verte qui ondulaient gracieusement. La jeune femme sentit soudain une pulsation dans sa poitrine. Les esprits en elle s'agitaient !

Le sol se fissura sous ses pieds.

« Recule », ordonna une voix.

Aki leva la tête. Quelqu'un se tenait debout, à quelques mètres d'elle. Un homme vêtu d'un manteau de cuir noir. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient autour de lui. Il regardait Aki de ses yeux fauves.

La jeune femme n'y comprit rien. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici, dans son rêve ?

« Recule, ou tu risques de le regretter », dit l'homme.

Aki réalisa soudain qu'il tenait un sombre extrêmement long dans sa main gauche. Elle prit peur. Allait-il la tuer ?

Soudain, une silhouette ailée se dessina derrière lui. Deux yeux rouges percèrent la fumée du cratère…

« Attention ! » cria Aki.

L'homme se retourna à temps pour couper un tentacule rouge avec son sabre. Aki ne comprit rien à ce qui se passa ensuite. D'autres de ces choses jaillissaient de la « fumée » du cratère, pour s'en prendre à lui.

La jeune femme en vit soudain un lui foncer dessus. Il allait la transpercer…

« Aaaaaaaah ! »

Aki se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un moment à reconnaître la chambre du bar où elle dormait. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine. Les esprits s'étaient calmés dès son réveil.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi un tel rêve ? Qu'avaient-ils essayé de lui dire, cette fois ? Elle n'y avait rien compris.

Elle ignorait que, loin d'ici, dans les ruines de Midgar, une autre personne ouvrait les yeux en cet instant. Ses yeux de chat se posèrent sur la lune, seule source de lumière dans l'obscurité nocturne.

Lui faisait ces rêves depuis plus d'une semaine. Toujours le même endroit, la même menace qui s'en prenait à lui… Et pour la première fois, il y avait eu cette femme. Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle essayé de l'aider ? Bizarre.

Tous deux finirent par se rendormir, chacun à un endroit différent, mais rongés par les mêmes interrogations.


	4. WRO versus Shinra

_Merci à **Ysa666**, **Emokami** et **Lunastrelle** pour leurs reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Et merci à **Emokami** et **Yoshiilove02** pour avoir mis cette fic en Favoris et Alert.  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

**WRO versus Shinra**

Le QG du WRO ressemblait par de nombreux côtés aux bâtiments de la ville-bouclier de New York, mais Aki se demandait si ce n'était pas juste la nostalgie, le mal du pays qui la poussait à trouver des points communs entre son monde natal et ces lieux extraterrestres.

Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin, Marlène était venue elle-même la réveiller, bientôt suivie de Tifa qui s'était excusée pour le comportement de la petite.

Mais Aki lui avait dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait pris un rapide petit-déjeuner, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer un entretien d'embauche dans une tenue pour le jardinage !

Tifa lui avait alors proposé de lui prêter des vêtements. Une chance, les deux femmes avaient à peu près la même taille. Aki avait pris une jupe grise mi-longue qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, des chaussures simples et sans talon, une chemise et une veste de style tailleur. Ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Et elle avait promis à Tifa qu'elle lui rendrait ces vêtements une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé le temps de faire les boutiques. Cloud l'avait conduite au QG en moto.

L'entretien allait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. Aki attendait dans une petite pièce vide. Il n'y avait qu'un bureau avec un ordinateur posé dessus. Un ordinateur plutôt rudimentaire, Aki se dit que ce n'était pas si mal, après tout. Elle arriverait parfaitement bien à s'en servir. Le tout serait de s'y habituer… si jamais on l'embauchait !

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Aki se leva et s'attendit à voir un adulte entrer, Reeve ou quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit entrer… une adolescente !

Elle avait des cheveux roux courts et portait un shirt marron, une chemise rose à col blanc amidonné, avec quelques badges étiquetés dessus. Un foulard rouge était noué autour de son short, et des chaussures de marche complétaient sa tenue.

Pourtant, lorsqu'Aki croisa son regard, elle comprit. Le regard de cet enfant était celui d'un adulte. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux de Cloud, bleu électrique. Elle tenait un dossier dans ses mains. Elle regarda Aki, puis ferma la porte et s'approcha.

« Mademoiselle Aki Ross ? Je suis Shelke Rui, assistante de Reeve et chef-superviseur du département de recherches scientifiques. »

« Enchantée », dit Aki en lui serrant la main, en veillant à lui parler comme à une adulte.

Consciente de cette note particulière dan sa voix, Shelke eut un très léger sourire, puis reprit son sérieux.

« Donc… je vais vous poser plusieurs questions, pour commencer. »

Aki prit une bonne inspiration, puis hocha de la tête, prête à se faire assaillir de questions.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'entretien commença bien. Shelke lui posait de nombreuses questions sur la chimie, la physique, l'algèbre, les mathématiques et parfois, les réponses d'Aki semblaient la surprendre, mais jamais la décevoir.

L'entretien, ou plutôt examen, dura près d'une demi-heure. Shelke s'arrêta brusquement, regarda Aki, fronça des sourcils puis lui demanda : « Mais où avez-vous appris tout ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Aki, les mains crispées sur sa jupe, les paumes moites trempant le tissu en contact avec sa peau.

« Si, mais… c'est juste… certaines de vos réponses sont de l'ordre du plausible, je veux dire : vous m'avez parlé de moyens d'exploiter l'énergie assez semblables à ceux utilisés pour la Mako et en même temps, nous n'en sommes encore qu'au stade théorique ! Nous n'avons pas encore fini de parfaire notre technique pour tenter d'extraire l'énergie d'organismes ou de tissus vivants, et vous en parlez comme si ça n'avait aucun secret pour vous ! »

Aki se pinça les lèvres. Aie, elle aurait dû y penser. Évidemment, personne ici n'utilisait d'énergie bio-étherique.

« C'était juste une théorie, je suis désolée d'en avoir parlé ainsi », dit Aki, en essayant d'afficher l'air le plus neutre possible.

Shelke plissa les yeux. Cette femme mentait, elle le sentait. Soit c'était un génie, soit c'était une espionne à la solde de la Shinra. Mais quel intérêt d'aider le WRO en exposant ainsi toutes ces théories durant un entretien ? Reeve l'avait prévenu, elle n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails sur ses origines au bar, hier soir.

Shelke la fixa un long moment. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être de la Shinra, elle avait un air trop doux, trop gentil pour appartenir à cette entreprise. Alors, pourquoi tous ces mystères ?

Mais en même temps, il fallait regarder le côté pratique de la chose : un tel savoir pouvait être bénéfique pour elle, son équipe, le WRO et le monde !

« Bon… patientez, je reviens », dit l'adolescente, avant de sortir.

Une fois seule, Aki baissa la tête et laissa enfin l'air s'échapper de ses poumons. Elle ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire : ne pas être prise pour ce travail ou bien être retenue comme quelqu'un de suspect.

_N'aie pas peur, tout ira bien_, lui dit la voix d'Aéris en écho.

Aki sursauta et leva les yeux instinctivement vers le ciel, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Shelke entra, suivie d'un scientifique en blouse blanche. Il en portait une seconde dans ses bras.

« Bon, je viens de terminer d'examiner vos réponses avec l'un de mes scientifiques », dit Shelke.

« Vos résultats sont plus que satisfaisants, et ça tombe bien ! Nous manquons de cerveaux brillants comme le votre, c'est parfait ! » dit l'homme, très enthousiaste.

Il lui tendit la bouse, avec un badge posé dessus.

« Eh bien ? Prenez, ce sont vos affaires ! » dit-il, voyant Aki regarder les objets avec interrogation.

Cette dernière regarda Shelke avec surprise. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, docteur Ross. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux semaines.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Aki travaillait au WRO. La jeune femme avait sa propre chambre au QG, mais il lui arrivait parfois le week-end de sortir en compagnie de Shelke et son assistant Harold pour aller à Edge, au bar de Tifa où ils avaient pour habitude de papoter avec la barmaid et Cloud, quand il n'avait pas de livraisons à faire.

Shelke et Harold ne cessaient de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Aki était un élément précieux dans l'avancée des recherches, ils avaient avancé dans l'élaboration d'une machine qui pourrait fabriquer de l'énergie bio-éthérique. Même si la jeune femme était ravie qu'on l'ait finalement admise comme un élément précieux dans l'équipe de scientifiques du WRO, elle ne cessait d'éprouver de la gêne. Quand elle travaillait au laboratoire, tout allait bien. Elle se sentait dans son élément.

Mais le reste du temps, quand elle n'avait rien à faire… Elle se sentait mal, et pour de nombreuses raisons. D'abord, il y avait ses recherches. Ce n'était pas elle mais le docteur Cid qui avait découvert l'énergie bio-éthérique. Et ici, on pensait qu'elle était le cerveau à la base de cette idée géniale. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait l'impression de voler la vedette à son vieil ami et mentor. Ensuite, il y avait ses fréquentations. Pendant son temps libre à la cafétéria du WRO, quand elle discutait avec Shelke ou d'autres scientifiques, ils lui posaient des questions : avait-elle encore de la famille quelque part ? Et un petit-ami ? D'où venait-elle ? Où avait-elle fait ses études ? Aki donnait toujours des réponses vagues, les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait servie à Reeve et Shelke. Tout le monde avait fini par abandonner ces questions embarrassantes. Après tout, Aki était une scientifique de compagnie agréable et personne ne s'était jamais plaint. Elle arrivait toujours à l'heure au travail, accomplissait toutes les tâches qu'on lui assignait sans se plaindre et n'avait jamais d'ennuis avec personne. Mais pour la jeune femme, la gêne demeurait intérieurement. Aki se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait vivre ainsi dans le mensonge.

D'autant qu'elle ignorait toujours la raison de sa venue. Aéris ne pouvait pas l'avoir amenée ici juste pour aider ce monde à se développer d'un point-de-vue technologique. La jeune femme était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec ses rêves, qui n'avaient pas cessé.

Désormais, chaque nuit, elle rêvait de ce mystérieux volcan et de cet homme armé d'un sabre, qui se battait contre une mystérieuse entité ailée. Le rêve ne changeait pas, il n'allait jamais plus loin que ce qu'elle avait vu le tout premier soir. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Aéris ne s'était plus manifestée depuis son entretien d'embauche avec Shelke.

La jeune femme s'était néanmoins documentée sur la géographie et l'histoire de ce monde. L'endroit où elle se retrouvait chaque nuit en rêve était le Cratère Nord. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir que l'homme dans ses rêves était Sephiroth, ancien Général à la Shinra et fruit d'opérations génétiques appartenant au Projet Jenova, tué trois fois par Cloud Strife avec l'aide d'Avalanche. La jeune femme avait été révulsée en lisant des rapports sur les expériences que la Shinra avait faites, en rapport avec cet homme, Sephiroth. Mais en un sens, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Les hommes de son monde avaient aussi commis des horreurs au nom de la Science, avant l'arrivée des Fantômes.

Aki se demandait tout de même pourquoi elle rêvait de cet endroit et d'un homme mort il y a près d'un an maintenant.

« Docteur Ross ? »

Clignant des yeux, Aki leva les yeux du rapport qu'elle était en train d'écrire sur des échantillons de tissu vivant qu'elle venait d'examiner au microscope.

« Oui, Harold ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Monsieur Tuetsi exige votre présence ainsi que celle de Shelke en salle de réunion. Il est avec des représentants de la Shinra. »

Aki fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi diable la Shinra venait-elle ici aujourd'hui ? Et en quoi Shelke et Aki pourraient-elles aider le dirigeant du WRO ?

« Bon, très bien. Vous pouvez me remplacer ? » dit la jeune femme en pointant du doigt ses notes.

« Pas de problème. »

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et traversa le couloir. Elle avait changé de tenue depuis le premier jour. Elle portait désormais toujours des tailleurs et des chaussures à talon, comme du temps où elle vivait sur Terre. Elle portait également sa blouse de scientifique, avec son badge accroché sur le pli gauche du col.

Plusieurs passants la saluèrent au passage dans le couloir. Elle leur rendit leur salut en souriant. On l'appelait « docteur Ross », comme sur Terre. Le changement n'était pas si grand, après tout.

Mais cela effrayait Aki. Elle avait l'impression de revivre toute sa vie à partir du moment où son aventure contre les Fantômes avait commencée. Elle espérait que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Elle commençait juste à se faire à cette nouvelle vie et ne voulait pas encore perdre quelque chose. Elle avait un travail stable et intéressant, des amis, une vie normale dans un monde qu'elle découvrait et cela lui suffisait.

En arrivant à la porte vitrée donnant accès à la salle de réunion, elle aperçut les personnes dans la pièce. Il y avait Reeve, assis au bout de la grande table. Shelke était assise près de lui, à sa droite. À sa gauche se trouvait un homme noir, vêtu d'un pantalon vert militaire, de grosses bottes noires et un T-shirt constitué de filets blancs entrecroisés. Il avait un bras mécanique. Aki l'avait déjà croisé une fois au bar, il s'agissait de Barret Wallace, le chef de l'entreprise développant l'exploitation du pétrole. Aki se rappelait avoir eu une discussion animée avec lui, elle avait tenté de le convaincre que le pétrole ne pouvait être exploité ainsi, que c'était mauvais pour la Planète. Il n'avait guère apprécié ça, mais Tifa avait interrompu leur discussion avant qu'il hausse trop le ton et avait pris congé de la jeune femme avec une politesse froide. Aki s'en voulait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

Il y avait d'autres membres du WRO chargés de diriger d'autres départements du QG. Mais les deux hommes ssis à l'autre bout de la table ne lui disaient rien. Il y en avait un avec un physique asiatique, aux cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval et avec un point hindou sur le front. Il portait un costume noir et avait l'air sévère. L'autre portait un élégant costume blanc et avait des cheveux blonds avec des reflets roux. Elle se souvenait de lui, elle avait vu sa photo sur des vieux journaux lors de sa « documentation » sur Gaïa. Il s'agissait de Rufus Shinra, le fils du président assassiné par Sephiroth. On disait qu'il n'avait jamais saigné ni ri ou pleuré.

Aki s'approcha de la porte. Les gardes à l'entrée se détendirent en voyant son badge, puis la laissèrent passer.

Lorsqu'elle entra, tous les regards se braquèrent un court instant sur elle.

« Ah, docteur Ross ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer ! » dit Reeve en se levant pour lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir. Shelke lui avait gardé une place.

« Merci, monsieur », dit Aki avec un sourire, avant de prendre place.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pense que nous pouvons commencer », dit Reeve en se levant.

Shelke sortit un petit boîtier métallique d'une de ses poches et appuya sur des boutons. Une image virtuelle apparut au milieu de la table, représentant des schémas des réacteurs Mako et des puits de pétrole. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis commença.

« Comme vous le savez, le WRO avait lancé un projet visant à créer une énergie qui ne dépendrait ni de la Mako ni du pétrole, ces deux éléments étant indispensables au bien-être de la Planète. Je laisse la parole à Shelke, la responsable de ce projet. »

« Merci, monsieur Tuetsi », dit la jeune fille en se levant.

« Nous avons trouvé un nouveau mode d'énergie. Elle était certes moins puissante que la Mako car s'épuise plus rapidement, et moins facile à exploiter… »

À ce moment, Rufus Shinra prit la parole.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle Rui, mais la Shinra s'est jusqu'ici beaucoup investie dans tous ces projets, et les arguments que vous présentez ne peuvent nous convaincre davantage. »

Aki fronça des sourcils. Il profitait du fait qu'elle ait l'air d'une fillette pour tenter de la rabaisser. La jeune femme sourit mentalement, sachant d'avance que Shelke allait contre-attaquer avec une maturité surprenante.

« J'ai dit _était_ et non _est_, monsieur Shinra, dit Shelke avec un sourire froid. Cette énergie était instable et difficile à obtenir avant l'arrivée du docteur Ross ici présente, qui a su trouver une méthode qui a boosté notre projet. En effet, il suffirait de produire un réacteur de type assez similaire à celui des réacteurs Mako et de les adapter pour qu'ils puisent l'énergie chez des êtres et des tissus vivants, et nous aurions une énergie parfaite. Nous l'avons baptisée l'énergie bio-étherique. »

« Et je suppose que vous vous attendez à ce que la Shinra coopère en vous fournissant les plans des réacteurs et les fonds nécessaires au financement de ce projet », dit Rufus.

« Pas du tout. Je vous rappelle que c'était moi l'architecte des réacteurs Mako, du temps où la société Shinra dirigeait ce monde, dit Reeve. Mais nous avons besoin de fonds, en effet. »

« Oh, mesdames et messieurs, je vous en prie ! Nous n'avons aucune garantie que cette énergie existe et soit viable. Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que l'histoire ne va pas se répéter ? »

« Peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas vous, monsieur Shinra », répliqua un des membres du WRO en face de lui.

Il pâlit en voyant le regard menaçant de Rufus. Aki comprit que cela risquait de dégénérer rapidement si personne n'intervenait. Mais comment faire ?

« Si vous ne nous fournissez pas plus de données, comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ? » ajouta l'ancien président.

Aki n'y tenait plus. Tant pis pour les convenances.

« Cette énergie est fiable et plus puissante que la Mako. Nous en avons créé des échantillons en laboratoire, et leurs capacités vont bien au-delà de nos espérances. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, je ne demande qu'à ce que vous me le prouviez, docteur Ross ! » dit le président, avec un geste de la main en guise d'invitation.

« Mais vous l'avez déjà. Ces schémas virtuels, ainsi que l'éclairage de la pièce, sont alimentés par de l'énergie bio-éthérique. Et cela depuis que vous êtes entrés dans la pièce. Une heure et treize minutes, si je me fie au chronomètre de Shelke. »

Des rumeurs agitèrent l'assistance. Aki se rassit. Reeve lui lança un sourire empli de gratitude.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_La nuit, après la réunion… _

Aki s'approcha du bord du cratère avec un mélange d'appréhension et de dépit. Ses rêves ne changeraient-ils donc jamais ?

Mais elle s'aperçut soudain que c'était le cas, cette fois. Quelque chose avait changé. Sephiroth n'était plus là. Où était-il ?

Curieuse, elle se mit à longer le bord du cratère, avant de trouver une ouverture semblant conduire vers le bas, un peu comme un vieil escalier naturel qui s'était formé dans la roche.

Elle se mit à le descendre avec prudence, avant d'arriver sur un plateau enneigé. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose craquer sous ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle avait écrasé un petit Déménageur, une de ces créatures bizarres, une espèce de boule rouge avec deux yeux à peine plus clairs(NdA : ceux qui ont joué au jeu Playstation doivent connaître cette bestiole, les personnages en affrontent au Cratère Nord).

Sous son pied, le sol parut réagir comme une flaque d'eau. Puis tout devint rouge, comme souillé par le sang. Elle leva les yeux, suivant ces traînées de lumière rougeâtre, jusqu'à apercevoir Sephiroth au bout. Il se tenait allongé par terre, adossé contre un mur de roche, Masamune posé près de lui. Il saignait, sa poitrine était couverte de zébrures sanglantes.

Aki voulut s'approcher, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand il leva les yeux vers elle. Il fronça des sourcils, puis parut surpris.

Aki réalisa soudain que ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait. Elle se retourna, et vit soudain la silhouette de cauchemar devant elle. Ces tentacules fondirent sur elle. Cette fois, Aki les sentit nettement l'atteindre et commencer à la l'attaquer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La jeune femme s'éveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar ! Elle soupira puis regarda le ciel par la fenêtre. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rayons du store de sa chambre.

Dans un soupir, elle se leva puis fila dans la salle de bains. Aujourd'hui, elle devait sortir mener des recherches sur le terrain pour l'équipe, avec Shelke et des membres d'Avalanche.

Cloud et Vincent Valentine seraient là, ainsi que Cait Sith. La jeune femme aimait ce petit chat robot, elle l'avait souvent croisé dans les couloirs du WRO. Il venait souvent la voir et lui amenait une tasse de café avant d'entamer une discussion avec elle. Vincent Valentine l'inquiétait, par contre. Il lui rappelait trop les histoires de vampire de son monde. Mais Shelke semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, ils étaient amis depuis l'épisode de Deepground.

Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard rouge sang, elle sentait les esprits s'agiter en elle. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aimer l'entité qui vivait dans le corps de cet homme.

Une fois propre, Aki enfila une tenue adéquate : un pantalon noir, un débardeur blanc et une veste en cuir noire, et des bottes. Une fois son sac en bandoulière, elle sortit dehors.

Cloud était déjà là, et n'attendait plus qu'elle pour l'emmener à moto vers les ruines de Midgar. Shelke était déjà partie, Vincent l'avait emmenée. D'après ce que Cloud lui avait raconté, il pouvait utiliser sa cape comme une sorte de tapis volant.

La jeune femme le salua, puis monta sur la moto. Le chef d'Avalanche la mit en marche, puis se mit en route, direction les ruines de Midgar.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Un chapitre long, mais où beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées malgré tout, nécessaires comme transition pour la suite. Il y aura plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant, je vous le promets ! Et pour répondre aux questions de certains lecteurs, oui, il y aura Genesis Rhapsodos dans cette fic ! <em>


	5. Le pouvoir des esprits

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Emokami** pour leurs reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Bonnes Pâques, tout le monde ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**Le pouvoir des esprits**

Les ruines de Midgar donnaient à Aki l'impression d'être de retour chez elle, dans les ruines de l'ancienne ville de New York.

Les murs délabrés, les plafonds des étages qui s'écroulaient, les squelettes de monstres ou d'humains gisant de-ci de-là… La seule chose qui semblait avoir tenu le coup était le canon Mako géant.

Aki n'aimait guère cet engin, il lui rappelait le canon Zeus de son monde, ce canon géant qui avait été conçu pour tenter d'éradiquer les fantômes d'un seul coup.

Mais heureusement, cette machine-là était détruite.

Aussi, la jeune femme put s'adonner à son travail avec Cloud, Shelke et Vincent sans problème. La jeune femme scannait les environs grâce à la carte hologramme qu'émettait le bracelet métallique autour de son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, au juste ? » demanda Cloud, Tsurugi attachée dans son dos.

« Une mystérieuse source de vie qui pourrait nous aider dans la fabrication de l'énergie bio-éthérique. Elle ne se trouve pas loin, nos appareils l'ont détectée il y a trois jours », dit Shelke.

Aki se retint d'émettre un soupir. Une forme de vie, c'était vague ! Elle aurait dû mieux lire les relevés des machines au QG avant de venir. Car dans ces ruines, les monstres pullulaient. Comment allaient-ils trouver _leur_ forme de vie ? Vincent et Cloud tuaient tous les monstres qui se dressaient sur leur chemin.

Soudain, la jeune femme vit son hologramme émettre un « bip » strident.

« Trouvée ! Nous sommes tous proches de la forme de vie », dit la jeune femme.

« Attendez… et si c'était là-dedans ? Nous ne sommes pas entrés, nous n'avons fait que contourner le bâtiment jusque-là », dit Vincent.

Aki et Shelke firent une légère grimace. Entrer là-dedans ? Ça ne les tentait que moyennement. Les ruines étaient instables, le plafond pouvait leur tomber dessus à n'importe quel instant.

« Bon, allons-y », finit par dire Cloud avec un soupir.

Le groupe se mit en route. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers puis arrivèrent devant la porte en ruines. Ils franchirent l'ouverture métallique, les bris de verre au sol crissèrent sous leurs chaussures.

« Alors ? Nous approchons ou pas ? » demanda Cloud.

« Oui, plus ou moins… » dit Aki, les yeux rivés sur sa carte.

« ATTENTION ! » cria Vincent, en la tirant brusquement en arrière.

Juste à temps, la jeune femme avait failli faire un pas qui l'aurait conduite droit dans un gouffre.

« Oh ! Merci… » dit Aki, la main sur le cœur.

« À charge de revanche, docteur Ross », répondit Vincent.

Ils contournèrent le gouffre en marchant sur un mini-rebord contre le mur de droite, puis arrivèrent devant les ruines des ascenseurs.

« La forme de vie devrait être là », dit Aki, en appuyant sur les boutons de son bracelet pour avoir un meilleur angle de la carte.

« Ce qui signifie qu'elle est soit en haut, soit en bas », dit Cloud.

Soudain, le bracelet émit un nouveau bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Vincent.

« Je ne sais pas… il y en a deux, maintenant ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Cloud.

Il s'approcha pour regarder l'hologramme. Dessus, on pouvait voir le quadrillage du terrain en verre, ainsi qu'eux, quatre petits points jaunes. La forme de vie était une grosse tache bleue. Mais maintenant, en effet, il y en avait deux. L'une de ces formes de vie approchait d'eux !

« C'est bon ou mauvais, à votre avis ? » demanda Cloud en dégainant Tsurugi.

« Aucune idée », dit Shelke.

Vincent dégaina aussi son Death Penalty, puis tous attendirent.

Soudain, un bruit résonna, comme un battement d'ailes. Aki fronça des sourcils, puis montra la carte aux autres : la forme de vie qui approchait d'eux se trouvait dans leur dos.

Lentement, tous les quatre se retournèrent. Un bruit résonna, signe que quelqu'un marchait vers eux. Un claquement de bottes et le piétinement des bris de verre résonna.

La lumière du jour à travers les trous dans le plafond leur révéla la silhouette d'un homme.

Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Il faisait trop sombre pour bien le distinguer, mais l'éclat de ses yeux Mako perçait l'obscurité.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Des visiteurs ? » dit l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans ces ruines ? » demanda Cloud, en tête du groupe.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent.

« Toi… Je pensais que tu étais mort dans l'incendie de Nibelheim. Intéressant ! Peut-être pourras-tu m'aider, tes cellules pourraient soigner mon frère… »

« Votre frère ? »

Shelke s'avança soudain, les sourcils froncés.

« Votre voix… non, impossible ! Genesis Rhapsodos ? »

L'homme acquiesça, puis fit un pas jusqu'à entrer dans la lumière d'une des percées du plafond. Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

Cet homme avait des cheveux roux mi-longs, environ la trentaine et portait un uniforme de Soldat, avec un long manteau de cuir rouge. Une aile noire pendait dans son dos.

« Ravi de te revoir, Shelke. Alors, quel effet cela fait d'avoir trahi ses frères de Deepground pour rejoindre la vermine humaine ? Tu t'y plais ? Après tout, ils sont aussi faibles que toi. »

Aki sentit la colère monter en elle. De quel droit cet homme insultait-il son amie ?

« Shelke est libre de faire son choix. Inutile de lui reprocher le fait d'avoir encore son libre arbitre, contrairement aux larbins de la Shinra comme vous. »

Le visage de l'homme se durcit.

« Je ne t'ai pas sonnée, humaine. »

Aki allait répliquer, quand elle sentit une pulsation dans sa poitrine. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Qui que vous soyez, déguerpissez si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis », dit Cloud en serrant plus fort le manche de Tsurugi entre ses doigts.

Genesis examina rapidement Cloud de la tête aux pieds puis émit un « Hum » arrogant.

« Qu'importe l'issue de ce combat, car même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour », dit l'homme en levant la main vers le ciel.

Soudain, une boule de feu y apparut. Il la jeta de toutes ses forces vers Shelke et Aki. Cloud la détruisit d'un coup de lame. Les deux jeunes filles n'eurent pas le temps de le bénir pour ses réflexes, car Genesis fonçait sur lui, avec une épée rouge à la main.

Vincent voulut lui tirer dessus, mais le jeune homme roux s'était rué sur Cloud et tous deux se battaient si vite que le moindre tir pourrait atteindre son ami.

« Filez, toutes les deux. Sortez des ruines ! » dit Vincent.

Les deux jeunes filles hésitèrent, puis finirent par se replier. Elles avaient atteint le gouffre et commençaient à poser les pieds sur le rebord en se plaquant dos au mur quand Cloud et Genesis apparurent près d'elles.

Genesis envoya Cloud valser contre le mur d'un puissant coup d'épée. Le jeune homme retomba souplement au sol et fit luire son épée pour une attaque éclair, quand un craquement dans son dos l'alerta.

Il se retourna et vit que le mur se fendait près de l'endroit où Shelke et Aki se tenaient.

« Les filles, attention ! » cria Cloud.

Vincent jaillit de l'obscurité et fondit sur elles. Shelke, qui était la plus près encore du sol, sauta et parvint à se remettre sur pied, loin du vide. Mais Aki, qui était déjà au milieu, vit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle tomba, quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper violemment le poignet.

Elle leva la tête et vit Vincent, à plat ventre au bord du gouffre, qui lui tenait fermement la main.

« Accrochez-vous ! » dit-il.

Aki regarda vers le bas. Il n'y avait que l'obscurité. Quelques gravats tombèrent autour d'elle.

L'ex-Turk se mit à tirer, essayant de la remonter. Shelke voulut s'approcher pour les aider, mais le sol sous Vincent commençait à se fissurer.

Inquiète, elle se tourna vers Cloud. Il continuait de combattre Genesis, leur combat était impossible à interrompre.

Soudain, le sol céda sous Vincent. Celui-ci commença à tomber en avant. Il se raccrocha à la paroi au-dessus de lui avec son bras mécanique, sa main humaine tenant encore celle d'Aki.

La jeune femme vit soudain sa poitrine s'illuminer. L'onde d'un bleu pur serpenta le long de son bras et atteignit celui de Vincent. Celui-ci n'y comprit rien. Que lui faisait cette lueur ?

Il sentit soudain Chaos s'agiter en lui, puis sa présence diminuer. Ses yeux virèrent au brun sombre, ses cheveux se firent plus courts… Il redevenait humain !

Soudain, Genesis se tourna vers eux et aperçut Aki, qui brillait, et la métamorphose de Vincent. Il bloqua l'épée de Cloud puis se tourna vers les jeunes gens, fasciné par ce qui se passait.

Vincent sentit soudain une petite main agripper la sienne. Il leva les yeux et vit Shelke qui essayait de l'aider à remonter. En voyant son apparence, la jeune fille eut un geste de recul. Puis elle regarda Aki, qui brillait toujours de cette magnifique lumière.

Vincent gémit. Il s'affaiblissait !

« Vincent… vous devez me lâcher ! » dit Aki.

« Quoi ? Non, jamais ! »

« On n'a pas le choix ! Regardez le sol sous les pieds de Shelke ! » dit la jeune femme.

En effet, le sol sous le poids de la jeune fille commençait aussi à céder.

« Nous sommes tous trop lourds », dit Aki, d'une voix anormalement calme.

Vincent la regarda avec horreur. Non, elle ne le pensait quand même pas ?

Sans hésiter, Aki lâcha la main de Vincent.

« AKI ! » cria Shelke.

La jeune femme tomba dans le vide. La dernière chose qu'elle vit en levant les yeux fut Vincent, dont les cheveux redevenaient longs et les yeux rouges.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle allait enfin mourir et rejoindre Gray.

Mais soudain, alors que son corps se rapprochait du sol, à des kilomètres plus bas, elle vit à nouveau sa poitrine s'illuminer. Et le sol sous elle réagit. De la lumière verte en jaillit et monta jusqu'à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sentit d'un seul coup les effets de la gravité disparaître autour d'elle.

Son corps atterrit doucement à terre. Surprise, elle se regarda, ne pouvant y croire. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Les esprits… l'avaient sauvée ?

« _Je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour mourir, Aki _», dit la voix d'Aéris, dans sa tête.

La jeune femme baissa piteusement la tête. Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais décider de son propre destin ?

Elle s'aperçut alors que toute lumière avait disparu autour d'elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit, attendant qu'ils s'accoutument à l'obscurité ambiante.

Elle se souvint alors de son bracelet. Elle l'activa. Une chance, il pouvait encore scanner les alentours, même à une telle profondeur.

Elle réalisa alors que la source de vie qu'ils cherchaient dès le début… était juste devant elle !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud poussa un juron. Après la chute d'Aki, Genesis avait disparu subitement, interrompant leur combat sans raison bien précise.

Il courut près de Shelke, qui finissait de remonter Vincent. Celui-ci resta à genoux au sol, l'air défait.

« Où est Aki ? »

« Je… Elle ne voulait pas nous entraîner dans sa chute… » dit Shelke, avec tristesse. Tout cela lui rappelait trop le sacrifice de sa sœur Shalua, pour la sauver des griffes d'Azul.

Vincent ne dit rien, fulminant intérieurement. Encore une fois, il avait échoué à essayer de sauver une amie. D'abord Aéris, puis Shalua et maintenant Aki…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aki s'avança doucement. Son hologramme éclairait faiblement les lieux. Elle contourna un rocher, en escalada un autre puis s'arrêta.

Là, dans une crevasse, juste devant elle, se trouvait ce qu'elle et ses amis étaient venus chercher. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

La forme de vie que les appareils du WRO avaient détectée… c'était Sephiroth.

Le jeune homme était allongé par terre, adossé contre un rocher. Il était comme dans son dernier rêve : blessé. Son épaule gauche était en sang. Sa tête penchait sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il n'était pas mort, sinon le bracelet d'Aki ne l'aurait jamais repéré.

Peut-être juste inconscient ? Poussée par la curiosité, la jeune femme s'avança. Soudain, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, il ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme se figea, piégée par son regard félin.

En la voyant, il fronça pourtant des sourcils. Il la reconnaissait, lui aussi l'avait vue dans ses rêves. Réalisant soudain sa position et son état de faiblesse, il essaya de se redresser, mais la blessure à son épaule le fit gémir.

Aki hésita. Que faire ? Elle l'ignorait. Soudain, elle sentit les esprits s'agiter en elle.

_Tant pis s'il me tue. Au moins, j'aurais essayé. _

Elle s'approcha et tendit la main vers lui. Sephiroth voulut lui ordonner de reculer, de ne pas l'approcher ou il la tuerait, mais il s'arrêta en remarquant que la main de la jeune femme brillait d'une lumière bleue intense.

Sans hésiter, elle la posa sur la blessure de Sephiroth. Celui-ci sentit le pouvoir entrer en lui, puis sa blessure se refermer.

Aki retira sa main. Il en profita pour regarder. Son épaule brillait encore, une lueur de la forme de la main de la jeune femme y était visible. Elle s'effaça doucement.

Il leva les yeux vers Aki. Celle-ci lui répondit par un timide sourire.

Soudain, le sol autour d'eux se mit à trembler. Une secousse ! La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Des rochers tombèrent autour d'elle. Une violente douleur la saisit à la tête et elle perdit connaissance.


	6. Ceux qui tiennent parole

_Merci à **Emokami**, **Lunastrelle** et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_**Ysa666**, le frangin, c'est pas Sephiroth, tu vas le constater dans ce chapitre ,crois-moi !  
><em>

_Bonnes Pâques, tout le monde ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

**Ceux qui tiennent parole**

Aki se réveilla avec une méchante douleur à la tête. Elle crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre sur Terre, dans le laboratoire de botanique.

Mais vite, les souvenirs de ce dernier mois lui revint. Aéris, Cloud, Reeve, le WRO, Shelke, la réunion avec la Shinra, puis le building en ruines, Genesis, et… Sephiroth !

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Où était-elle ? Il lui fallut un moment pour discerner l'espace sombre autour d'elle.

« Enfin vous vous réveillez », dit une belle voix grave.

Aki leva les yeux et le vit. Sephiroth. Il se tenait debout à quelques centimètres d'elle et la regardait avec l'air impassible.

La jeune femme voulut éviter son regard, mais ses pupilles félines brillant dans l'obscurité avaient quelque chose d'étrangement fascinant, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien.

« Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier de m'avoir soigné… docteur Ross, c'est bien ça ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt le badge de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi, vous préfériez ne pas être sauvé ? » demanda Aki.

Eh oui, le docteur Ross était du genre à avoir de la répartie ! Sephiroth haussa les sourcils, surpris que la jeune femme ose entrer dans son jeu. D'habitude, les gens étaient trop intimidés ou effrayés pour oser lui parler.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous soigné ? Ignorez-vous qui je suis ? »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir soigné ? »

Aki poussa un soupir. Si seulement elle le savait ! C'était plutôt à ces maudits esprits vivant en elle qu'il fallait poser la question.

« J'attends une réponse », dit Sephiroth.

« Je n'en ai pas, désolée ! » répliqua Aki, énervée par son arrogance.

Elle voulut se redresser, quand la pointe de Masamune apparut juste devant sa gorge.

« Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos manières, docteur. Je n'aime pas que l'on me parle sur ce ton. »

« Et moi, je n'aime pas qu'un homme me traite ainsi après l'avoir soigné ! »

« Comment avez-vous fait ça, alors ? »

« Vous soigner ? Avec une matéria, quelle question ! »

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Aucune matéria n'émet de lumière bleutée. »

Aki se pinça les lèvres. Là, il marquait un point. La jeune femme laissa tomber ses mains au sol avec dépit. Ce geste fit réagir son bracelet-hologramme. La carte du secteur où elle se trouvait réapparut.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Une carte, je… Eh ! »

Sephiroth lui avait attrapé le poignet et ôté l'objet. Il s'éteignit aussitôt.

« Cet appareil ne fonctionne qu'avec moi. Si vous voulez sortir d'ici, vous allez devoir me laisser vous guider », dit la jeune femme.

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils. Laisser cette femme le guider ? Ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas m'attirer dans un piège ? »

« Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me tuer une fois sortis de ces ruines ? » répliqua la jeune femme.

L'ex-Général poussa un léger soupir, puis lui lança le bracelet.

« Très bien. Passez devant », dit-il en montrant le chemin avec son sabre.

Légèrement rassurée, Aki se redressa. Mais elle sentit soudain une douleur à sa jambe gauche et gémit. Un rocher l'avait blessée à la cuisse.

Misère, elle allait devoir marcher avec ça ? Bon, tant pis.

Sephiroth parut pourtant surpris en la voyant se mettre en route d'une démarche boitillante.

« Vous ne faites rien pour votre blessure ? »

« Je ne peux pas me soigner moi-même, et puis ce n'est rien de grave », dit Aki.

Ils se mirent donc en route à travers un mystérieux embranchement de grottes. Parfois, le clapotis de l'eau ou le bruit d'une créature rampante résonnait dans l'obscurité autour d'eux.

Par deux fois, un monstre jaillit au milieu du tunnel. Sephiroth parvint à le tuer d'un simple coup de sabre.

La jeune femme le regarda faire avec un mélange de surprise et de peur. C'était donc ça, le pouvoir du Soldat ? Cloud aurait mis légèrement plus de temps pour vaincre ces créatures.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une salle souterraine d'où la lumière du ciel perçait le plafond. Il y avait une ouverture au-dessus d'eux.

La lumière de la lune éclairait un immense lac devant eux. Aki fut saisie par la beauté du spectacle.

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le bord du lac pour boire de l'eau et nettoyer sa plaie, Sephiroth lui barra le passage et lui fit signe de se taire.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis dit : « Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là. »

Aki fronça des sourcils. À qui parlait-il ? Soudain, un rire résonna.

« Toujours aussi perceptif, à ce que je vois. »

Le visage de Sephiroth parut afficher de la surprise pendant deux secondes. Deux secondes pendant lesquelles rien ne se passa.

Puis Genesis apparut au centre du lac, sur un rocher.

« Genesis ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Ravi de te revoir, vieux frère », répondit ce dernier avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

« Je te croyais mort. »

« Moi aussi. Mais que veux-tu. Nous, les monstres, avons la vie dure. »

Les poings de Sephiroth se crispèrent légèrement.

« Ce genre d'insultes ne m'atteint plein depuis ma dernière résurrection », dit Sephiroth.

« Oh, vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? Serait-ce le fantôme de cette petite Cetra, Aéris, qui t'a farci la tête d'idioties avant de te ramener ? Sans parler de ce stupide chiot, Zack ? »

Aki avait du mal à suivre le cours de leur discussion. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient et pas en très bons termes.

« Bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, ce soir. Donne-moi cette femme », dit Genesis.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine, que je sache ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Une humaine ? Mon pauvre Sephiroth, toujours aussi ignorant ! _Généreusement, tu es béni par l'amour de la Déesse, pour haïr le monde, même comme un héros_. »

« Et toi, toujours accroc à ton stupide bouquin ! » répliqua Sephiroth en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas qu'un stupide bouquin, Sephiroth. Je sais maintenant ce qu'est le Don de la Déesse, cette femme derrière toi le porte en elle. Et j'en ai besoin pour mener mon projet à bien. »

« Ton projet ? » demanda Sephiroth.

Il regarda Aki du coin de l'œil. Elle ne semblait rien comprendre des paroles de Genesis. Seul l'ex-Soldat savait donc de quoi il parlait.

« Pousse-toi, maintenant, je l'emmène », dit Genesis.

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

« Navré, je refuse. »

« Tiens donc ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Sephiroth ne dit rien. Aki fut surprise par la suite des évènements. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, Sephiroth la plaqua contre lui, déploya une grande aile noire dans son dos puis s'envola avec elle par le plafond de la grotte.

Genesis les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire moqueur.

« Vous ne m'échapperez pas », dit-il.

Il déploya sa propre aile et se mit à les poursuivre.

Sephiroth survola les ruines de Midgard puis aperçut une moto. Aki la reconnut, c'était Fenrir. Mais où étaient Cloud et les autres ?

Sephiroth déposa la jeune femme sur les marches devant les portes du building, puis se redressa et brandit Masamune. Aki serra les dents. Allait-il donc la tuer, maintenant qu'elle l'avait sorti de là ?

La lame du sabre s'illumina d'une douce lumière verte qui flotta jusqu'à la jambe d'Aki et fit disparaître sa blessure.

« Dépêchez-vous de partir », dit l'ex-Général en lui tournant le dos.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez sorti de là, je paie ma dette en vous laissant filer. Je dois maintenant régler mes comptes avec un… vieil ami. »

Aki se sentit à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Allait-il s'en sortir ? Soudain, un battement d'ailes résonna, signe que Genesis approchait.

« Partez ! » dit Sephiroth.

Aki se redressa et se mit à courir. Une fois suffisamment loin de Sephiroth, elle se retourna et le regarda. Il regardait le ciel, Masamune dans la main, ses longs cheveux argentés reflétant la lumière de l'astre nocturne. Il se tourna brièvement vers la jeune femme puis soudain, une boule de feu jaillit du ciel et fonça sur lui. Il l'esquiva d'un coup de sabre puis s'envola dans le ciel.

Comprenant le danger, Aki se se remit à courir. Elle entendit dans le ciel les échos de lames de métal qui s'entrechoquaient. Le bruit diminuait parfois, puis semblait gagner en intensité, comme si l'un des deux épéistes essayait de l'approcher, mais que l'autre s'interposait et tentait de le repousser.

Enfin, Aki aperçut la moto de Cloud, Fenrir. Et ses amis qui arrivaient depuis l'autre côté, avec l'air abattu.

« CLOUD ! » cria Aki.

Les trois compagnons redressèrent la tête d'un coup et parurent surpris en la voyant.

« Aki ? » dit Cloud.

Folle de joie, la jeune fille courut vers eux. Shelke fut la première à exprimer sa joie en lui prenant les mains.

« Tu es vivante ! Mais comment t'as fait ? »

« Oh, c'est toute une histoire… »

Elle leva les yeux vers Vincent. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, même si ses yeux reflétaient mille et une questions. Cloud aussi semblait surpris mais heureux de la revoir.

Soudain, son sourire disparut.

« Attention ! » cria-t-il en saisissant la jeune femme par le bras pour qu'elle se mette derrière lui.

Il dégaina Tsurugi et détruisit une boule de feu. Depuis le sommet d'un bâtiment devant eux, Genesis poussa un juron. Il avait raté son attaque.

« Bon, il est temps de filer ! » dit Cloud.

Saisissant le message, Vincent prit Aki dans ses bras et l'enveloppa de sa cape. Shelke monta rapidement sur la moto avec Cloud qui la mit en marche.

Les deux duos s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse des ruines de Midgar.

Furieux, Genesis émit un « Tcch » puis se tourna vers Sephiroth, qui atterissait à quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Tu sembles avoir encore une fois échoué », dit Sephiroth avec la même arrogance désinvolte que son ancien ami.

« Qu'importe, je finirai par l'avoir. _Quand la guerre des bêtes conduira le monde à sa fin, la déesse descendra des cieux._ »

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Sephiroth de répliquer, il s'envola pour disparaître dans le ciel nocturne.

L'ex-Général le regarda disparaître, puis son regard se posa sur le groupe de Cloud qui avait disparu à l'horizon. Ainsi, cette jeune femme était avec Cloud et le WRO. Cela ne lui expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait aidé. Ni pourquoi il l'avait vue dans ses rêves, depuis plus d'un mois.

Cela avait-il un lien avec ce qu'Aéris et Zack lui avaient dit, avant de le ramener dans le monde des vivants ?

Une chose était sûre : cette femme avait de l'importance pour Genesis. Il allait donc devoir s'en occuper.

Avec un léger soupir, il déploya son aile et s'envola, direction Edge.


	7. L'histoire d'Aki

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Emokami** pour leurs reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_**Emokami**, je pense que ce chapitre-là t'éclairera plus sur l'histoire du film Final Fantasy : Spirits Within.  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**L'histoire d'Aki**

Aki avait pris peur en revenant au QG. Shelke avait suggéré qu'elle soit examinée par une équipe médicale après la chute qu'elle avait faite, sans parler de sa blessure à la jambe.

Mais la jeune femme avait refusé. Shelke l'avait fixée un instant avant de lui répondre que c'était d'accord, elle comprenait. Mais que si elle souhaitait se confier à quelqu'un, elle pourrait lui en parler. Aki ignorait que sa jeune amie avait vécu des années comme cobaye de laboratoire dans Deepground, mais sa compréhension la soulageait tout de même.

Vincent demeurait curieux pourtant. Chaque fois qu'il venait, il fixait Aki comme s'il essayait de percer son mystère par la simple force de son regard rougeoyant.

Cloud, lui, avait d'autres préoccupations : Genesis. Aki avait raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qui lui était arrivé : elle était tombée, mais la chute avait été moins longue que prévu.

Elle avait fini par trouver une sortie dans les galeries souterraines et retrouvé la sortie. Une chance, personne n'avait vu Sephiroth, il était loin dans le ciel au moment de l'attaque, et il faisait nuit noire.

Mais Aki ne cessait de se poser des questions. Comment Sephiroth était-il revenu à la vie ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée, lui, le guerrier sans pitié que tout le monde considérait comme l'ennemi public numéro un ?

Aki ne cessait de ressasser ces questions dans sa tête. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était censée classer des données par ordinateur, elle ne cessait d'y repenser.

Et s'il l'avait aidée à fuir Genesis par… générosité ? Elle l'avait soigné, après tout. Et elle avait tenu parole en l'aidant à trouver la sortie. Que faisait-il dans ces ruines, d'ailleurs ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec cette blessure dont elle l'avait guéri ?

La jeune femme se massa les tempes. Toutes ces énigmes lui donnaient la migraine !

Agacée, elle se leva de son ordinateur et sortit dans le couloir. Elle allait sortir prendre un peu l'air avant de reprendre le travail.

La jeune femme traversa les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une sortie donnant sur un balcon dans l'aile est du bâtiment. L'endroit était sublime ce soir, tandis que le soleil se couchait. On pouvait voir les plaines alentour se teinter de rouge, et la rivière qui les traversait brillait, petit lacet d'argent sur fond rouge.

Personne ne venait presque jamais ici, c'était l'endroit préféré d'Aki pour s'isoler. La jeune femme s'accouda à la balustrade et ferma les yeux tandis que le vent faisait voler ses cheveux.

« Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver aussi facilement. »

Cette voix… Aki leva la tête et le vit. Sephiroth ! Assis sur la rampe à sa droite, son aile pendant mollement dans son dos, il la regardait avec amusement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Aki.

« Je vous cherchais. »

« Pourquoi ? M'enlever à nouveau ? Je vais appeler quelqu'un… » menaça la jeune femme.

« Je vous aurai fait taire avant que vous en ayez le temps », lui dit l'ex-Général sur un ton sévère. « Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Aki en lui tournant le dos.

« Votre rôle dans toute cette histoire. Genesis semblait avoir une idée de ce que vous étiez capable de faire. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Ça suffit ! »

Aki se retourna en sursautant. Sephiroth était tout près d'elle maintenant. Il la regardait avec l'air sévère.

« Je veux des réponses ! D'abord, vous apparaissez dans mes rêves puis vous déboulez dans les ruines du building, vous me soignez puis Genesis vous traque ! Vous n'êtes pas humaine, je le sens. Je veux savoir ce que ça signifie. »

Aki baissa les yeux. Que lui répondre ? Oh, et puis zut ! Il ne la croirait peut-être même pas, alors tant pis !

« Très bien. Je viens d'un autre monde. »

Sephiroth cligna des yeux, une chose qu'Aki avait appris à juger comme étant incroyable, l'ex-Soldat ayant adopté une attitude froide et blasée jusque-là.

« Je viens d'une Planète qui se nomme la Terre. C'est un esprit qui m'a fait venir ici. »

« Un esprit ? »

« Une jeune femme du nom d'Aéris. »

Ce nom parut convaincre Sephiroth, il hocha la tête et l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

« Elle disait que j'avais le pouvoir d'aider les gens d'ici, que mon… don serait utile. »

« Vous avez donc bien un pouvoir… »

« Appelons ça comme ça. »

« Tous les gens de votre monde ont ce… don ? »

Aki poussa un soupir.

« Ma planète était un monde sans problème ni histoire, au mode de vie assez semblable à celui d'ici, sauf que nous n'avions ni monstres ni matérias. Nous n'avions que des légendes. Mais, il y a plus de trente-quatre ans, un astéroïde est tombé sur Terre, et des espèces de créatures appelées les Fantômes nous ont envahi. Je faisais partie du département de recherches scientifiques, et je travaillais sous les ordres du docteur Cid. Il avait une théorie disant que la Terre possédait un esprit appelé Gaïa, et que huit esprits particuliers pourraient faire disparaître les Fantômes. Je me suis donc mise à parcourir la Terre en quête de ces esprits. »

« Il y aurait donc un peu de magie dans votre monde… » dit Sephiroth.

Aki haussa des épaules.

« J'ai été contaminée par un Fantôme au cours d'une expérience. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en sortir. Mais le docteur Cid a entouré le foyer d'infection d'une membrane qui m'a maintenue en vie. Le premier esprit, c'était donc moi. Le deuxième, c'était un poisson. Le troisième, une biche que j'ai trouvée dans une réserve naturelle. La quatrième, c'était un moineau. Puis, il y a eu une plante que j'ai trouvée dans une ville en ruines. Et une petite fille, en train de mourir dans un bloc opératoire. Ensuite, il y a eu… une énergie spirituelle enfermée dans un ovo-pac. »

« Un ovo-pac ? »

« Une sorte de capsule d'énergie de mon monde, qui sert à alimenter les machines et les armes. »

« Et le huitième ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez dit que le docteur Cid cherchait huit esprits. Vous ne m'en avez donné que sept. »

Aki poussa un soupir.

« Le huitième, c'était… un Fantôme. »

« Un Fantôme ? »

« Oui. Un Fantôme qui avait été touché par Gaïa, l'esprit de ma planète. »

« Gaïa est pourtant le nom de la planète où nous nous trouvons, docteur Ross. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu », dit Sephiroth.

« Aéris m'a dit que l'esprit de ma Planète était relié à la Rivière de la Vie d'ici. Apparemment, chaque monde possède un esprit. Et d'après la légende, lorsque les gens meurent, leur esprit va sur Gaïa. Il rejoint l'esprit de ma planète qui les envoie ici, pour tenter de refaire leur vie. »

« Vous voulez refaire votre vie ? Pourquoi ça ? »

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ça.

« Expliquez-moi », insista doucement Sephiroth, sentant la douleur de la jeune femme.

« L'armée était contre le projet du docteur Cid. Ils me considéraient comme une traitresse, parce que je portais des cellules d'un Fantôme en moi. Moi et des amis avons trouvé le septième esprit avec difficulté. Nous étions sur un terrain envahi par les fantômes. Celui qui était en moi les a attirés. J'ai perdu connaissance. Les autres m'ont ramenée de justesse au laboratoire, mais l'armée était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Ils nous ont mis aux arrêts. Puis des fantômes ont attaqué la ville-bouclier où nous nous trouvions. Tous mes amis ont trouvé la mort, sauf un Gray. Lui et Cid m'ont aidée à trouver le dernier esprit. J'ai tout de suite guéri, et l'onde spirituelle formée en moi a commencé à apaiser les Fantômes. Mais le général Hein était persuadé que j'étais une traitresse manipulée par les Fantômes, que toute cette histoire d'esprits n'était que pure superstition. Il a utilisé un canon pour bombarder les Fantômes. J'aurais dû mourir… Gray s'est alors sacrifié. Il a laissé les Fantômes le dévorer, et emporter avec lui une partie de l'onde en moi. Les Fantômes ont donc fini par trouver la paix et quitter ma planète, mais moi… je suis restée seule, après tout ça. »

Sephiroth resta silencieux un moment, considérant la jeune femme. Il commençait à comprendre son attitude dans les grottes, quand elle avait refusé de se soigner. Ce comportement étrange, détaché, de quelqu'un qui se fichait de sa propre vie.

« Je comprends », dit-il.

« Bon, si vous avez vos réponses, vous voulez bien partir ? J'ai du travail », dit Aki en se tournant vers la porte.

Mais la main de Sephiroth se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et fut surprise de voir que son expression s'était adoucie.

« Vous pensez vraiment que votre vie ne vaut rien, docteur Ross ? Vous avez réussi à sauver votre monde et pourtant, vous êtes ici, à chercher un sens à votre vie. »

« Je ne cherche rien. Je fais juste ça parce qu'Aéris me l'a demandé. »

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour oublier la mort de vos amis et de ce Gray ? Il comptait pour vous, non ? »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » demanda Aki.

« Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, mais j'ai déjà vu des Soldats se mettre dans tous leurs états pour une femme ! Vous parlez de Gray différemment des autres, docteur Ross. »

« Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, général ! » ironisa froidement Aki en lui tournant le dos.

Le silence dura un instant, un silence tendu entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Maintenant que vous avez toutes vos réponses, qu'allez-vous faire de moi, Sephiroth ? Me tuer ? » demanda Aki.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Tiens donc ? Alors quoi ? Vous avez encore besoin de réponses, vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas tout dit ? »

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vous pour découvrir ce que manigance Genesis. Je vais donc veiller à ce que vous restiez en vie. »

« Génial ! » dit Aki en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous voulez bien arrêter ça ? »

« Que j'arrête quoi ? »

« De culpabiliser ! Vous avez sauvé votre monde, bon sang ! Vous avez une idée de ce que j'éprouve, moi ? J'ai failli plusieurs fois détruire le monde et je souhaite la mort plus que tout, mais Aéris m'empêche de reposer en paix ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir votre place. »

« Vivre avec la mort d'êtres chers sur la conscience ? Vous désirez vraiment ça ? Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas… »

Elle allait enchaîner avec d'autres arguments, mais là, contre toute attente, Sephiroth s'approcha et posa doucement la main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Peut-être que ça en valait la peine. Gray devait penser ça », dit-il avec une voix emplie de douceur.

Aki se figea. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Cela lui rappelait l'attitude de Gray vis-à-vis d'elle. La même douceur dans la voix, les gestes…

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. C'était l'heure pour les employés du WRO d'arrêter de travailler, le couvre-feu aurait bientôt lieu.

Embarrassés, Aki et Sephiroth s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Bon, je dois y aller », dit Aki, avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas vif.

Resté seul, Sephiroth regarda la porte qu'avait empruntée la jeune femme, puis il déploya son aile et disparut dans le ciel.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Alors, contents ? <em>


	8. La disquette du projet B

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Emokami** pour leurs reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture.  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

**La disquette du Projet B  
><strong>

Depuis son « entretien » avec Sephiroth, Aki était troublée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui avait failli se passer. Une minute, avait-il seulement _failli_ se passer quelque chose ? C'était sûrement son imagination. Non, jamais Sephiroth ne pourrait éprouver quelque chose pour elle. Et puis, Aki n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Gray.

La jeune femme se replongea donc dans son travail pendant le reste de la journée. Tard le soir, elle finit de taper la dernière phrase de son rapport avec satisfaction.

Enfin, le projet _B_ (abrégé de _Bio-éther_) était terminé ! La jeune femme appuya alors sur un bouton de son bureau pour demander à Cait Sith de venir. Tous les membres de l'équipe de Shelke avaient ce dispositif, afin de quérir le fidèle messager de Reeve. Elle allait lui donner la disquette contenant une copie du projet finalisé.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Aki s'attendit à voir entrer Cait Sith, mais à la place se trouvait deux hommes. L'un était roux, avec les cheveux en pétard et portant un costume noir en désordre, la chemise ouverte et sans cravate. Le deuxième portait un costume de bureau noir impeccable et avait le crâne chauve. Des lunettes de soleil noir cachaient ses yeux.

« Docteur Aki Ross ? » demanda le chauve.

« Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Nous avons pour mission de recueillir une copie du Projet B », dit son ami le rouquin.

Aki fronça des sourcils.

« Et puis-je savoir au nom de qui ? Vous n'avez pas la tête d'employés du WRO », dit Aki.

Le rouquin eut un sourire amusé.

« Quoi, Cloud vous a jamais parlé de nous ? Enfin, Reno et Rude des Turks ! »

La jeune femme se crispa. Les Turks ? Les mercenaires à la solde de la Shinra. Alors, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je n'ai de compte à rendre qu'au WRO, je ne vous fournirai aucun renseignement », dit la jeune femme en reculant.

Elle appuya à tâton sur le clavier pour éteindre l'ordinateur. Le sourire de Reno disparut.

« Yo, on se fiche de ça ! Nous, on nous a dit de prendre les données du Projet, alors tu vas nous les donner sans faire d'histoire, ma jolie ! » dit Reno.

Aki recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Il était tard, il faisait nuit dehors. Et les quelques membres de la sécurité qui patrouillaient dans le coin ne pourraient pas l'aider.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Cait Sith entra dans la pièce.

« Aki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le robot-chat.

« Tiens, salut, Cait ! » dit Reno en prenant une allure décontractée.

« Cait, préviens Reeve ! Ces deux-là sont… »

Aki ne put terminer sa phrase. Rude venait brusquement de la plaquer contre le mur avec un bras contre la gorge de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci essaya de se débattre, quand la disquette s'échappa de la poche de sa blouse. Les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent l'objet, puis Aki donna un bon coup de pied dedans qui la fit glisser jusqu'aux pieds du chat.

« Sauve-toi, ils ne doivent pas l'avoir ! » cria la jeune femme.

Comprenant tout de suite, Cait Sith saisit la disquette et se mit à courir vers la porte. Reno lui sauta dessus mais le rata de peu. Il se redressa et l'attrapa par la queue.

« EH ! Lâche-moi la fourrure, gros balourd ! » dit le chat.

Il lui saisit le nez et appuya fort dessus. Reno lâcha le chat en gémissant. Ce dernier, emporté par son élan, heurta le mur. La disquette lui échappa des mains et s'éleva dans les airs.

Mais, alors qu'elle retombait, Cait Sith avait levé la tête en gémissant de douleur. Sa bouche ouverture accueillit la disquette.

Tout le monde regarda le robot-chat avec l'air interloqué. Il l'avait avalée ?

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et deux gardes du WRO entrèrent, arme au poing.

« Pas un geste, vous deux ! » dirent-ils aux Turks.

Résignés, ceux-ci levèrent les mains en signe de reddition. Plus tard, Aki se tenait assise au bureau de Reeve avec une bonne tasse de café fumante à la main. Shelke se tenait près d'elle.

« Cait Sith m'a prévenu au moment où vous avez crié, j'avais l'œil sur l'une des caméras reliées à son système », dit Reeve en entrant dans la pièce.

« Et la disquette ? Peut-on la récupérer ? »

« Hum… oui, mais ce sera difficle », dit Reeve en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

« Quoi ? Il ne va quand même pas la digérer ? » demanda Aki, soudain inquiète.

« Non, non ! Mais ce sera dur de l'extraire. »

Justement, au moment où tous les trois parlaient, le robot-chat traversait les couloirs sanglé à un brancard poussé par deux infirmiers du WRO.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bloc opératoire, le chat regarda la table d'opération avec horreur. Dès qu'on lui eut ôté ses sangles, il cria : « PITIÉ, UNE ANESTHÉSI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IE ! »

Mais c'était un robot, inutile donc de lui faire une piqûre. On le sangla à la table puis des médecins le regardèrent en réfléchissant.

« Bon, il faut ouvrir », dit l'un d'eux.

« Donnez-moi du bicarbonate et ça passera », supplia le chat.

« Scalpel ! » demanda un des chirurgiens.

Cait Sith ferma les yeux. Il avait beau n'être qu'un robot, il avait horreur de ce genre de choses !

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit. La pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Puis un voyant rouge se mit à clignoter. L'alarme incendie !

Mais qui avait bien pu la déclencher ? Les médecins sortirent immédiatement de la pièce, respectant la procédure.

« Eh ! Me laissez pas tout seul ! » gémit Cait Sith.

Mais il se dit après-coup que ça valait mieux. Au moins, il ne se ferait pas opérer. Mais comment allait-il sortir de là ?

Soudain, il perçut un claquement de bottes près de la porte. Quelqu'un venait-il le délivrer ?

Il tourna la tête et poussa un petit cri.

« Genesis ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La sirène d'incendie résonna. Les portes de secours s'ouvrirent dans tout le QG.

« Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué l'alarme ? » demanda Reeve.

Shelke se leva de son siège et se mit devant l'ordinateur de Reeve.

« Ça vient de la cellule des prisonniers. Reno a allumé une cigarette ! » dit Shelke, en visionnant l'écran de la caméra des cellules du QG.

« Pffft ! Ce Turk ne changera jamais ! Éteins l'alarme, j'ordonne à tout le monde de rentrer », dit Reeve en sortant son PHS.

« Un instant… La sortie de secours de la cellule des Turks s'est ouverte ! » dit Shelke.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils viennent par ici. Je bloque les issues », dit Shelke.

Aki se leva de son siège avec inquiétude. Elle regarda les issues de la pièce se fermer avec l'impression d'être prise au piège.

« Pourquoi les Turks veulent-ils à tout prix les données du Projet B ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Pour avoir le monopole sur cette nouvelle forme d'énergie », dit Reeve.

Soudain, son PHS sonna. Il décrocha.

« Oui, allô ? Cait Sith ? Quoi ? Attends, je ne comprends pas… »

« GENESIS ! » cria fort le chat dans l'appareil.

Aki et Shelke échangèrent un regard. Quoi, Genesis ici ?

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » dit Aki.

« Quoi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas sortir et vous diriger vers l'infirmerie toute seule ? » dit Reeve.

« Il le faut ! Ce sont mes données, ce projet me tient à cœur ! » dit la jeune femme.

Avant même d'avoir obtenu une réponse de Reeve, elle s'approcha de la porte blindée principale. Elle composa le code sur le clavier à droite.

La porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se mit à courir à travers les couloirs.

« Ne vous en faites pas, directeur. Je la suis sur l'ordinateur. Si elle a des ennuis, j'interviendrai », dit Shelke, toujours assise devant l'ordinateur.

Aki courut à travers les couloirs sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle arrivait au détour d'un couloir, elle sentit une main la saisir au bras puis la plaquer contre le mur, tandis qu'une autre se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier.

Dès qu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Sephiroth, elle se calma. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire puis la lâcha. Aki risqua un coup d'œil depuis sa cachette vit Genesis à l'autre bout du couloir. Il avançait, son épée dans une main, la disquette dans l'autre !

Cait Sith… Oh non, il ne l'avait quand même pas… ?

« Viens, il faut partir », dit Sephiroth en la tirant vers l'autre bout du couloir.

« Mais, les données… »

« Genesis les a, c'est trop tard. Viens ! »

Aki ne put protester. Le jeune homme l'entraîna jusqu'à un ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appuya sur le bouton menant au Rez-de-chaussée.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi Genesis veut-il aussi ces données ? »

« Ça, je l'ignore. Tu m'en parleras quand on sera sorti de là. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Tous deux sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, quand une véritable barrière de flammes se dressa devant eux. Genesis apparut de l'autre côté.

En le voyant ainsi, son aile déployée, ses cheveux roux flamboyants à la lumière des flammes, Aki prit peur. Il ressemblait à une espèce d'ange déchu venu de l'enfer pour l'enlever.

« Vous espériez me fausser compagnie, docteur Ross ? » demanda Genesis.

Sephiroth se plaça devant Aki.

« Genesis ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'ex-soldat roux sortit la disquette de sa poche.

« Si vous tenez à vos données, docteur Ross, vous allez devoir me suivre sans faire d'histoire. Sinon… »

Il tendit la disquette vers les flammes. Aki prit peur. Oh non ! Il n'allait quand même pas…?

« Ne faites pas ça ! Ces données sont uniques ! » dit la jeune femme, paniquée.

« Alors, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre », dit Genesis en tendant une main vers elle.

Aki hésita, mais Sephiroth se tourna vers elle avec un regard lui indiquant clairement de ne pas écouter les menaces de cet homme.

Soudain, un bruit de déflagration retentit. Genesis vit la disquette lui échapper des mains. Il se retourna et vit Elena derrière lui, son pistolet braqué sur lui.

« Bougez plus, vous ! »

Dehors, à travers les vitres, Genesis aperçut l'hélicoptère des Turks dont les pales tournaient.

Sephiroth regarda autour de lui, puis aperçut le mur vitré sur sa droite, donnant sur les falaises entourant le QG.

« On en profite ! » dit le jeune homme.

Il arma une matéria de feu et fracassa les vitres avec une boule de feu. Puis il saisit Aki à bras-le-corps et s'envola avec elle à travers la vitre.

Énervé, Genesis se tourna vers Elena et l'envoya valser contre le mur avec une attaque de Foudre. Puis il regarda la disquette. Elle avait atterri dans les flammes et fondu.

Adieu son moyen de pression sur le docteur Ross. D'autant qu'il allait devoir retrouver sa trace, maintenant.

Dépité, il s'envola dans le ciel à son tour.


	9. Des ruines maudites

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Calli-sama** pour leurs reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de pas avoir publié hier, mais mes parents allaient partir en Suisse et je voulais profiter de la soirée pour être un peu avec eux avant qu'ils s'en aillent ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

**Des ruines maudites**

Le soleil se levait sur les plaines. Assis en tailleur sur un rocher, Sephiroth regardait le soleil se lever.

Aki reposait sur l'herbe à quelques mètres de lui. La jeune femme avait perdu connaissance pendant le vol. Il avait fini par se poser pour faire une pause.

Ils allaient bientôt repartir, mais il attendait encore quelques instants. Il en profitait également pour réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il eu ce geste lors de leur dernière discussion sur le balcon du QG du WRO ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'expliquer.

Ce n'était qu'une humaine, après tout ! Bon, pas vraiment, elle venait d'un autre monde. Mais elle avait l'air plus faible que les gens d'ici. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude envers elle. Il n'arrivait pas à rester froid et indifférent aux problèmes de la jeune femme. Et cela l'énervait. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Soudain, Aki gémit, puis se redressa lentement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis vit Sephiroth.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« À quelques kilomètres de Kalm. On va aller se cacher là-bas un temps. Il faut repartir, Genesis n'est pas loin. »

Aki regarda l'aile dans le dos de Sephiroth. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien », dit la jeune femme en détournant le regard.

« Je te fais peur, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! C'est juste que… je suis une scientifique, et j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru… ça possible ! » dit-elle en montrant son aile d'un geste de la main.

« Crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal », dit le Soldat.

Aki fut choquée par son ton. Un coup il se montrait gentil et protecteur, un coup il était froid et implacable !

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as enlevée ? » dit la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches.

« Enlevée ? Je ne t'aurais pas plutôt sauvé la vie ? »

« Ça dépend du point-de-vue ! Et puis d'abord, comment ça se fait que ce Genesis te connaisse si bien, hein ? C'est quoi cette espèce de rivalité entre vous deux ? Et moi, je suis quoi, juste le trophée que vous essayez de garder ? »

« Baisse d'un ton ou tu vas le regretter ! » dit Sephiroth en croisant les bras.

Aki le défia du regard. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Il l'énervait, et elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de remporter cette manche.

« Toi aussi, tu me caches des choses, je te signale ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette disquette qui semblait tant compter pour toi ? »

« Un moyen de sauver la Planète ! »

« Oh, rien que ça ? Et en quoi cela pouvait intéresser Genesis ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car soudain, un roucoulement résonna dans son dos. Elle se retourna et fut pétrifiée en voyant des Chocobos s'approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Des Chocobos. Quoi, tu n'en aavais jamais vus ? »

« Non ! Il n'y en a pas sur ma planète, on a à peine quelques animaux ! »

Elle vit l'un des petits quitter sa mère pour s'approcher d'elle en claquant du bec, quémandant quelques caresses. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il frotta sa tête contre la cheville de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les plumes du petit volatile la chatouillaient !

En la voyant rire, Sephiroth fut troublé. Elle semblait tellement plus jeune et différente quand elle riait ! Il secoua mentalement la tête. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise, bon sang !

Puis il réalisa que ces volatiles allaient les aider. Ils atteindraient vite et discrètement Kalm, ainsi. Le jeune homme fit apparaître une cape noire sur ses épaules, puis dit à Aki de monter sur l'un des Chocobos adultes. La jeune femme lâcha le bébé qu'elle était en train de caresser pour le regarder avec inquiétude.

Monter là-dessus ? Elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire ! Saisissant le problème, Sephiroth la souleva par la taille et la fit monter sur la mère Chocobo. Celle-ci resta immobile, nullement intimidée par les protestations d'Aki.

Sephiroth monta derrière la jeune femme puis donna de légers coups de talon à l'animal. Celui-ci se mit en marche, suivi de près par ses petits.

Arrivés près de Kalm, Sephiroth rabattit sa capuche sur la tête. Ils descendirent de monture puis Aki le suivit à travers la ville. Il s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements et lui donna un peu d'argent. Comprenant le message, Aki entra et se mit à réfléchir quant à ce qu'elle pourrait mettre. Il est vrai qu'un tailleur, des chaussures à talon et une blouse de scientifique n'étaient guère utiles pour voyager.

Elle finit par ressortir vêtue d'un pantalon, un débardeur et une veste noire, tout comme les bottes qui complétaient la tenue. Sephiroth la regarda brièvement puis lui fit signe de le suivre vers une boutique d'armes.

Cette idée n'enchantait guère la jeune femme. Elle était une scientifique, pas une guerrière. Mais bon. Elle s'acheta un neuf millimètres. Sephiroth lui demanda avec méfiance si elle savait s'en servir. Elle lui répondit avec un léger agacement que oui, Gray lui avait appris à tirer.

Sephiroth n'afficha rien physiquement en entendant ça, mais intérieurement, il ressentit une curieuse douleur à la poitrine. Était-ce ça qu'on appelait la jalousie ?

Il en était là de ses pensées quand soudain, il s'arrêta au détour d'une rue. Aki faillit le heurter mais s'arrêta de justesse. Elle risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui et comprit en voyant les Turks Reno et Rude sortant d'un bar. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

Les jeunes gens entreprirent de les suivre, mais à distance. Heureusement, ces deux idiots étaient à moitié saouls. Sûrement pour encaisser leur échec au QG.

Ils quittèrent la ville et marchèrent à travers la forêt. Sephiroth n'y comprenait rien. Où allaient-ils comme ça ?

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait aux ruines d'un vieux temple. Aki trouvait que ça ressemblait aux anciennes constructions aztèques.

« C'est quoi, cet endroit ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Un temple ancien en ruines. On en trouve beaucoup depuis Deepground. Les explosions et les dégâts causés par l'armée de la Shinra ont fait sortir du sol beaucoup de choses que l'on croyait perdues », dit Sephiroth.

Les deux Turks avaient disparu. Sephiroth ne les avait pourtant pas vus entrer là-dedans. Alors où étaient-ils passés ?

Soudain, Aki se pencha en avant avec un gémissement.

« Ça va ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Bien sûr que ça va… Ouf ! »

Le souffle court, la jeune femme se plia en deux et tomba à genoux. Non, ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose ici faisait s'affoler les esprits en elle.

« Non, ça ne va pas. Sûrement à cause du temple. Il faut s'en éloigner ! » dit le jeune homme.

Il voulut l'aider à se relever. Mais Aki le repoussa et, sans le vouloir, se mit à marcher en direction du temple.

« Eh ! Pas par-là, voyons ! »

Sephiroth voulut lui barrer la route mais, dès que sa main entra en contact avec l'épaule de la jeune femme, une violente décharge électrique le repoussa.

« Je… Je ne peux pas… résister ! » dit Aki en marchant vers l'entrée.

Sephiroth n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Bizarrement, la jeune femme suivait un chemin précis. Elle traversa le jardin envahi d'herbes folles puis prit une entrée sur la gauche avant de tourner à droite à un carrefour dans les couloirs.

Elle arriva bientôt devant un grand bassin d'eau. Sur les murs, des sculptures représentaient des Anciens occupés à entretenir la terre, les animaux, jouer des instruments de musique ou admirer les étoiles.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête là ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Je ne sais pas… AH ! »

Soudain, Aki se prit la poitrine dans les mains en gémissant. Puis elle se redressa. Sephiroth put voir du sang sur ses mains. Il se retourna et vit que les deux Turks se tenaient derrière eux, les tenant en joue avec des pistolets. Ils avaient tiré sur la jeune femme.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Aki tomba en arrière et plongea dans le bassin. Furieux, Sephiroth dégaina Masamune et fonça sur les Turks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aki ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit familier : la planète des Fantômes. L'endroit était verdoyant, comme dans ce rêve où elle avait enfin trouvé le dernier esprit.

Les vaisseaux avaient disparu, il n'y avait que de l'herbe, des arbres, des lacs et des montagnes à perte de vue.

Pourtant, Aki ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Une menace planait au-dessus d'elle, la jeune femme le sentait. Les esprits ne s'étaient pas affolés pour rien !

« _Tu t'en moques, avoue-le ! _» dit une voix.

« Quoi ? Qui est là ? »

« _Une amie. Tu te fiches de tout ça, hein ? Tu n'es pas venue ici pour aider ce monde. _»

Aki chercha des yeux la source de cette voix. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle sonnait froide et cruelle malgré ses accents mélodieux.

« _Tu n'as jamais voulu aider les Fantômes. Tu voulais juste devenir une héroïne. La preuve, tu as sacrifié Gray sans vraiment l'empêcher de se tuer. _»

« Taisez-vous ! C'est faux ! » cria la jeune femme.

« Aki ! »

« Hein ? »

« AKI ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aki se réveilla et ne put s'empêcher de tousser. De l'eau se mit à sortir de sa bouche. Elle gisait par terre sur le sol bordant le bassin du temple.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de rendre toute l'eau qu'elle avait bu, elle leva la tête et vit Sephiroth penché au-dessus d'elle. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il avait plongé pour la sauver.

Elle porta la main à sa blessure et vit qu'elle avait disparu. Il avait utilisé une matéria de Soin pour la guérir.

« Debout, il faut partir », dit le jeune homme en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Aki remarqua au passage les corps des deux Turks dans un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient sonnés.

Mais, une fois dehors, ils virent que quelqu'un les attendait sur les marches du perron.

Genesis.


	10. Gapcity

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** pour sa review ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

**Gapcity**

Aki en avait assez. Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'ils se cachaient dans ces satanées ruines. Ils avaient réussi à semer Genesis à l'entrée, en courant se cacher dans les ruines.

Mais il s'était vite avéré que ce n'était pas eux que l'ex-Soldat recherchait. Sephiroth l'espionnait depuis. Il revenait parfois dans la journée, pour lui apporter des fruits pour qu'elle ait de quoi se nourrir.

Mais la jeune femme ne supportait pas le fait de rester dans la salle du bassin les bras croisés. D'autant que les cauchemars continuaient. Toujours cette douleur, ces visions et cette horrible voix qui hantait ses rêves !

Elle en avait assez. Pourquoi Aéris ne se manifestait même plus ? La jeune femme se sentait désespérément seule.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth se laissa tomber au sol en poussant un soupir. Il avait encore perdu la trace de Genesis dans ces satanées ruines.

Et Aki devait sûrement l'attendre. Elle serait d'une humeur insupportable quand il la rejoindrait, il en était sûr.

Soudain, l'espace autour de lui se fit blanc. Sephiroth se détendit en voyant Zack apparaître devant lui.

« Salut, vieux ! » dit le jeune homme, toujours plein d'entrain.

« Zack, j'étais en pleine filature ! Pourquoi venir me voir maintenant ? »

« Ravi de te revoir, moi aussi. Bon, passons. C'est au sujet du docteur Ross. Aéris n'arrive plus à la joindre mentalement depuis deux jours. »

« Peut-être que les esprits qu'Aki a en elle causent des… interférences ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ç… Eh ! Depuis quand tu l'appelles Aki ? C'était pas juste docteur Ross, au début ? »

Sephiroth détourna le regard. Zack se pencha vers lui avec un sourire puéril.

« Oh, j'y crois pas ! Oh, c'est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves ! Sephiroth craque pour une fille, hourra ! » dit Zack en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, pourrait-on se concentrer sur le problème qui te pousse à venir me parler ? »

« Hein ? Ah, euh, oui ! Ben, Aéris s'inquiète, ce n'est pas normal. Elle a beau essayer, quelque chose de sombre et mauvais l'empêche de contacter Aki. »

« Quelque chose de sombre et mauvais ? »

« Oui. Elle dit que ça lui rappelle Jenova. »

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils. Aki, contactée par Jenova ? Non, impossible ! Elle n'avait aucune cellule de l'extraterrestre en elle. À moins que… Aki n'était pas une extraterrestre, après tout ? Oui, mais elle n'avait physiquement et mentalement rien à voir avec Jenova, le jeune homme avait passé assez de temps avec elle pour le constater.

Soudain, Sephiroth se souvint de ce que la jeune femme lui avait raconté sur sa planète : un météore rempli de Fantômes avait atterri sur la Terre. Et Aki avait reçu des cellules fantômes qui avaient failli la tuer. Les cellules étaient purifiées maintenant, mais… se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre ces cellules et celles de Jenova ? Après tout, dans les deux cas, il s'agissait d'entités d'aliens venus avec l'aide d'un météore.

Dans tous les cas, il devait vite retrouver Aki. Comme s'il avait reçu sa pensée, Zack disparut et la lumière blanche avec lui. Sephiroth courut à travers les ruines jusqu'à la salle du bassin.

Aki dormait près de l'eau… trop près de l'eau ! Et elle remuait beaucoup dans son sommeil. Sephiroth courut près d'elle la secouer pour la réveiller.

La jeune femme s'éveilla et lui demanda en bâillant ce qui se passait.

« On quitte les ruines, il est temps de partir », dit Sephiroth.

Un peu surprise, mais trop heureuse d'entendre la nouvelle pour protester, la jeune femme le suivit en silence dehors.

Ils prirent un sentier les éloignant de la ville et traversèrent une forêt avant d'arriver dans un petit village. D'après Sephiroth, depuis les derniers incidents de Deepground, de nouvelles petites villes apparaissaient un peu partout sur le Continent. Celle-ci se nommait Gapcity.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent tout de suite frappés par le silence qui y régnait. Il n'y avait personne dehors. La nuit allait bientôt tomber pourtant, le ciel avait pris une belle couleur orangée.

Aki aperçut une voiture devant un magasin. Le coffre était entrouvert. Elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit complètement. Un groupe de rats en jaillit et s'enfuit en poussant des cris mêlés à ceux d'Aki.

Une fois la peur passée, la jeune femme examina le contenu du coffre avec Sephiroth : des sacs remplis de nourriture y étaient entassés.

Comme si une personne avait juste fini de faire ses courses puis avait subitement disparu.

Bon, dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit décent où dormir, cette nuit. Et Sephiroth comptait bien surveiller Aki pendant son sommeil, pour vérifier la théorie de Zack.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de l'auberge. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent que tout était parfaitement en ordre. Aucun signe de lutte ni de panique : les chaises, les meubles, les lampes, les fenêtres, tout était en parfait état.

_Génial ! On quitte de vieilles ruines pour venir dormir dans une ville fantôme ! _pensa Aki.

Ils prirent une chambre avec deux lits séparés. Aki aurait préféré dormir dans une chambre pour elle seule, mais en même temps, le fait de dormir en présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans cette ville abandonnée la rassurait. Alors bon, tant pis, elle ferait avec.

Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le silence qui régnait en ville était trop oppressant.

Soudain, un clignotement envahit la pièce. La jeune femme se redressa en sursaut. Sephiroth fit de même sur son propre lit : les réverbères de la ville venaient de s'allumer.

Aki jugea cela normal et voulut se rendormir, mais Sephiroth lui dit que ce n'était pas normal : le courant avait été coupé dans la ville quand ils étaient arrivés. Donc quelqu'un devait être ici pour l'avoir mis.

Tous deux quittèrent alors la chambre et descendirent en bas. Ils regardèrent dehors : personne, toujours pas un chat.

Soudain, Aki aperçut une silhouette humaine derrière la vitre d'un restaurant devant elle. Sephiroth brandit Masamune puis se dirigea vers l'établissement, Aki derrière lui, son neuf millimètres dans les mains.

Tous deux poussèrent la porte et regardèrent à l'intérieur : rien. Soudain, quelqu'un apparut derrière le comptoir. Un gros homme en tenue de cuisinier, avec un tablier crasseux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda l'homme en les regardant avec l'air apathique.

« Euh… Rien du tout, merci », dit Aki.

Sephiroth regarda l'homme avec méfiance. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur de lui, l'homme qui avait essayé par deux fois de détruire le monde ? Il était tout de même célèbre, sans vouloir se vanter !

« Vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous faites là ? Où sont passés les autres habitants ? » poursuivit Aki.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » dit l'aubergiste.

Sephiroth et Aki froncèrent des sourcils. Là, quelque chose clochait.

Ils sortirent dehors et leur surprise fut encore plus grande : des gens se promenaient dans les rues. Des couples, des enfants, des gens aux bras chargés de sacs de courses…

« C'est comme si tout le monde était revenu en ville pendant notre sommeil », dit Aki, surprise.

Elle aperçut une femme qui poussait une enfant dans sa poussette devant elle.

« Pardon, madame, excusez-moi ! » dit-elle en s'approchant.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » dit la femme en tournant son pâle visage souriant vers elle.

« Belle nuit, vous voulez dire », corrigea Sephiroth en s'approchant. Il regarda la fillette dans la poussette. Elle dormait. « Madame, vous pouvez nous dire où était passé tout le monde en fin d'après-midi ? »

« Oui, renchérit Aki. Nous n'avons vu personne en arriv… »

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » coupa la femme, avant de se remettre en route.

Sephiroth et Aki regardèrent la femme s'éloigner.

« Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, ici », fit Aki.

« Tu as raison, dit Sephiroth. La question est : quoi ? »


	11. Le lac noir

_Merci à **Ysa666** et **Lunastrelle** pour leurs reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

**Le lac noir**

Les gens en ville menaient leur train de vie sans faire attention à Sephiroth et Aki.

Ces derniers n'y comprenaient rien. Pourquoi les gens semblaient tous… planer ?

Sephiroth s'aperçut d'une chose : la ville se remplissait peu à peu, il avait compté dix personnes en sortant du restaurant avant qu'Aki interroge la dame à la poussette. Maintenant, on en comptait vingt, et ça ne cessait d'augmenter, comme si les gens rentraient tous en ville. Et tous arrivaient depuis le même sentier menant à la forêt.

Les deux visiteurs de la ville empruntèrent le sentier. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un lac. Aki fit la grimace en voyant que l'eau avait une inquiétante couleur noirâtre. Sephiroth, lui, reconnut cette substance : elle contenait des cellules de Jenova.

« C'est quoi, cette substance ? » demanda Aki.

« Évite d'en boire, ce n'est pas de l'eau minérale », dit l'ex-général en se penchant pour regarder l'eau de plus près.

Comment s'y prendre pour la purifier ? Est-ce que c'était cela qui provoquait l'état si étrange des gens ?

« Tiens, comme on se retrouve ! » dit une voix familière.

Aki et Sephiroth levèrent la tête et fusillèrent Genesis du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ces gens ? » dit Aki.

« Moi ? Rien, à part leur offrir le Cadeau de la Déesse. »

_Ce type nage en plein délire ! _Pensa Aki.

« J'ignore comment tu as fait, mais je sais comment tu vas arrêter ton sale petit manège ! » dit Sephiroth en dégainant Masamune.

Genesis émit un rire, puis claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, l'eau se mit à bouillonner, puis une forme humaine en jaillit. Une femme, ordinaire, habillée comme les gens de la ville.

Elle passa devant eux avec l'air inexpressif puis se dirigea vers la ville sans leur accorder d'attention.

Aki fronça des sourcils. Cette femme était sortie… de l'eau ?

« Faites gaffe, vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable », dit Genesis, avant de claquer à nouveau des doigts.

Aussitôt, la femme sortie de l'eau se retourna et se mit à marcher vers eux en tendant les bras.

« Euh… Elle m'inspire pas confiance, là », dit Aki en reculant.

« moi non plus », dit Sephiroth.

Il hésita. Devait-il la tuer ? Non, juste la blesser ! Il la frappa avec Masamune à la cuisse. Elle tomba au sol, la jambe dégoulinant d'un étrange liquide noirâtre comme l'eau.

« Ce n'est pas du sang ? » dit Aki.

Sephiroth regarda son épée. Non, on aurait dit de l'eau noire. Et la femme commençait à guérir, l'eau refermait sa blessure ! Aki saisit des cailloux au sol et les jeta sur la malheureuse. Ils lui passèrent au travers.

« Son corps est entièrement constitué d'eau noire ! » dit Aki.

De l'eau ? Parfait, alors Sephiroth savait quoi faire ! Il sortit une matéria Glace de sa poche et la glissa dans un des trous du manche de Masamune puis se concentra. Le sortilège de Glace frappa la malheureuse qui s'arrêta aussitôt, devenant une vulgaire statue de glace grisâtre.

Genesis parut mécontent.

« Hum… Vous croyez que ça suffira ? Bonne chance avec le reste de la ville ! » dit-il avant de disparaître dans le ciel de la nuit.

Aki et Sephiroth se regardèrent avec l'air dépité. Genesis avait raison : comment allaient-ils faire avec le reste des êtres habitant la ville ? Et où étaient passés les vrais habitants ?

Une chose était sûre, ils n'allaient pas retourner en ville. Ils se mirent en route à travers la forêt et finirent par trouver une petite grotte isolée.

Ils s'y cachèrent. Aki aurait aimé faire un feu, mais Sephiroth l'en dissuada : il fallait éviter que Genesis lance ses marionnettes d'eau à leur recherche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » dit Aki.

« Je réfléchis. »

« Non ! Pour les habitants, je veux dire. Seul Genesis sait où ils se trouvent. »

« C'est vrai, et alors ? »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

« C'est moi qu'il veut. Tu l'as vu au QG, et dans les ruines de Midgar ! Si je me rends, peut-être que… »

« Non ! N'y pense même pas ! »

Aki se leva pour lui faire face. Sephiroth l'imita.

« Pourquoi ? C'est de ma vie dont il s'agit, c'est à moi de décider ! »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas que de ta vie, mais aussi de celle des habitants ! Genesis ne tiendra pas parole, je le connais assez pour en être sûr. »

« Mais on doit faire quelque chose ! »

Sephiroth poussa un soupir. Aki avait raison. Et il voulait régler ce problème. Mais il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme se sacrifie. Plus il passait de temps avec elle, moins il avait envie de la perdre.

« Bon, écoute, Aki. On va trouver une solution, mais toi, je veux que tu restes. Personne ne sera sacrifié dans cette histoire, d'accord ? » dit Sephiroth d'une voix plus douce.

La jeune femme fit la moue, puis acquiesça lentement, avec réticence.

Soudain, la jeune femme sentit une main se plaquer son épaule. Elle poussa un cri et recula vivement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda le serveur de l'auberge.

Il était là ! Ainsi que la femme à la poussette.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda celle-ci.

Aki et Sephiroth virent que tous les faux habitants de la ville se tenaient devant l'ouverture de la grotte.

« Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » gémit Aki.

« Sers-toi de ça ! » dit Sephiroth en lui donnant une matéria de glace.

Aki hésita, puis en voyant la femme tendre ses mains vers elle, elle se concentra et lança le sortilège. La femme se retrouva figée. Sephiroth se servir alors de son sabre et la réduisit en miettes.

Aki lança le sort sur tous les autres habitants s'approchant d'eux. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux était gelé, Sephiroth en profitait alors pour le casser en morceaux.

Mais bientôt, les débris de glace au sol fondirent, redevinrent de l'eau qui s'assembla pour recréer les corps des ennemis qu'ils croyaient avoir tués.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sephiroth se tourna brusquement vers le mur derrière eux et le détruisit avec son sabre. Une fois le trou suffisamment large, il saisit Aki par la main et sortit par l'ouverture avec elle.

Les êtres d'eau noire sortirent leurs bras par le trou, essayant vainement de les suivre.

Les jeunes gens coururent à travers la forêt jusqu'à s'arrêter, sentant que plus personne ne les suivait.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? La glace ne fait que les stopper, ça ne suffit pas ! » dit Aki.

« C'est toi la scientifique ! T'as une idée ? »

« Il faudrait purifier le lac, je ne vois que cette solution ! Mais il faudrait aussi empêcher Genesis de s'en servir pendant que j'utilise mon pouvoir pour le nettoyer », dit la jeune femme.

« Ça, je m'en occupe », dit Sephiroth.

Soudain, les zombies d'eau noire apparurent entre les arbres.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ces deux-là avec leurs tirades commençaient à leur taper sur les nerfs ! Aki les gela, Sephiroth les réduisit en miettes puis tous deux se mirent à courir vers le lac.

Une fois devant, Aki utilisa la matéria et le fit geler.

« EH ! De quel droit vous gelez mon lac privé ? » dit Genesis, en apparaissant derrière eux, l'épée à la main.

Sephiroth ne répondit pas. Il passa tout de suite à l'attaque. Aki les regarda se battre quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le lac. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer pour activer l'onde purificatrice, quand soudain, elle sentit des mains la saisir aux bras.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les zombies étaient revenus ! Aki se débattit, mais ils se rapprochèrent.

« SEPHIROTH ! » cria la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le lac et vit dans quelle mauvaise posture se trouvait Aki.

« Regarde devant toi pendant un combat ! » dit Genesis avant de lui envoyer un bon coup de pied dans le ventre.

Sephiroth se redressa et tenta une nouvelle attaque que Genesis para.

Impuissante, Aki regarda les faux humains se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se rapprocha du bord jusqu'à tomber dans l'eau.

« AKI ! » cria Sephiroth.

Genesis et lui se tournèrent vers le lac. L'eau se mit à bouillonner… Puis les faux humains se mirent à crier, gigoter dans tous les sens comme des pantins mal articulés.

L'eau du lac vira au bleu luisant et monta vers le ciel comme un puissant geyser avant de tomber en pluie.

Genesis recula en criant de douleur. Sephiroth vit que l'eau semblait lui faire mal. Mais pas à lui… Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers les habitants. L'eau noire sortait de leurs corps par la bouche et les yeux.

Aki apparut bientôt à la surface, le corps étincelant de la lumière des esprits.

Elle nagea vers la surface et regarda en souriant les habitants qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits.

Sephiroth la prit par la main et tous deux s'éloignèrent. Maintenant que les gens étaient redevenus lucides, ils ne tarderaient pas à le reconnaître et prendre peur en le voyant !

Une heure plus tard, tous deux étaient dans le ciel, Sephiroth utilisant son aile pour les emmener tous les deux loin de la ville qu'ils avaient libérée.

Aki somnolait contre son épaule, heureuse de leur victoire. Sephiroth était lui-même content, mais il savait que rien n'était fini.

Genesis était toujours en vie. Et après cette défaite, il serait d'autant plus coriace et leur causerait sûrement d'autres ennuis pires que ce qu'ils avaient affronté !


	12. Fin des vacances

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** pour sa review ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>

**Fin des vacances**

Le ciel était splendide. Les étoiles étincelaient par milliers, Aki n'en avait jamais vu autant sauf depuis son vaisseau dans l'espace.

Pourtant, cette fois, elle n'était pas dans son vaisseau. Elle n'était même pas sur Terre. Elle était sur une autre planète, Gaïa, sur une plage paradisiaque évoquant Hawaï.

La plage était splendide. Aki regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté de maillot de bain ni de pouvoir bronzer sur une chaise longue devant l'eau. L'air était doux, une délicieuse odeur d'embruns et de sable mouillé parfumait l'air. Aki était heureuse, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'océan !

Sephiroth avait volé toute la journée, et venait de se poser ici. Aki s'éveillait, allongée sur la plage. Elle finit par essayer de se lever, quand elle s'aperçut que quelque chose posé sur le côté gauche pesait sur son corps, l'empêchant de bouger correctement. Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et vit avec stupeur le visage de Sephiroth à quelques centimètres du sien ! Mais il avait les yeux fermés, signe qu'il dormait.

Apparemment, il avait perdu connaissance en atterrissant ici, épuisé par la longue distance qu'il avait parcourue en volant. Sans compter qu'ils avaient essuyé une tempête en pleine mer avant d'arriver ici.

Il s'était posé sur le sable sans lâcher la jeune femme et s'était endormi avec elle toujours dans ses bras.

Aki en profita pour étudier plus soigneusement son compagnon. Endormi, son visage n'affichait plus ni colère ni tristesse ni souffrance. Il avait l'air paisible, cela ne le rendait que plus beau.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça ? En le sentant remuer, elle referma vivement les yeux et posa la tête sur le sable.

Sephiroth s'éveilla et resta immobile quelques instants qui durèrent un peu trop longtemps au goût de la jeune femme. Elle crut sentir quelque chose effleurer son visage, comme des doigts.

Mais Sephiroth finit par s'éloigner d'elle doucement, comme pour essayer de ne pas la réveiller. Elle entendit le crissement du sable, signe qu'il marchait loin d'elle.

La jeune femme attendit encore vingt secondes puis ouvrit les yeux. Sephiroth se tenait debout et regardait l'océan avec l'air songeur.

Il se retourna et la regarda se redresser.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Ça va. Mais où sommes-nous ? »

« À Costa Del Sol. »

Aki haussa les sourcils. Cet endroit méritait bien son nom !

« On va rester ici combien de temps ? » demanda la jeune femme avec une petite note d'espoir dans la voix, bien malgré elle.

Sephiroth eut un léger sourire en coin. Tout le monde adorait cet endroit, même lui se souvenait combien c'était agréable d'y passer ses vacances, du moins lorsqu'il était encore un Soldat de la Shinra. Il pouvait donc comprendre ce que ressentait Aki vis-à-vis de cet endroit.

« Pas très longtemps, Genesis peut nous avoir suivis, la tempête ne l'aura qu'un peu retardé. Bon, en attendant, on va se trouver une chambre d'hôtel. »

Il fit apparaître une cape dont il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête puis se mit en marche vers l'escalier menant à la ville, Aki le suivant toujours.

Une chance, il existait un hôtel en ville qui restait ouvert de jour comme de nuit. Sephiroth put prendre deux chambres, car c'était la saison basse en cette période de l'année.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Aki put prendre une bonne douche pour se décrasser, puis elle se mit au lit.

Elle finit par s'endormir et plongea dans un rêve étrange.

Elle était au bord du Cratère, et regardait les filaments verts de la Rivière de la Vie, occupée à guérir la blessure faite par Jenova.

Mais, tandis qu'elle observait le phénomène, certains filaments changèrent de couleur, virant au rouge. La jeune femme sentit un malaise naître en elle. Même si elle n'était pas une grande spécialiste de la Rivière de la Vie, cette couleur ne la rassurait pas !

Les particules rouges s'attaquèrent à la roche, la faisant s'éroder. La neige se mit à fondre. L'atmosphère devenait étouffante.

Soudain, deux yeux rouges percèrent la brume. Aki vit des tentacules en jaillir et lui transpercer le ventre.

Elle s'éveilla en sueur, haletante. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme, puis elle se rallongea.

Finalement, elle sortit de sa chambre et décida d'aller se promener. Sephiroth dormait peut-être encore, mais qu'importe ! Elle voulait oublier, passer un peu de temps libre et se changer.

Ses vêtements étaient sales et humides, et inadaptés au climat. Elle finit par trouver une boutique et s'acheta une robe d'été bleu pâle et des sandales.

Une fois ses emplettes finies, ses vêtements noirs rangés dans un sac, elle se dirigea vers la plage et regarda l'océan un moment.

Cet endroit était splendide. Soudain, il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette familière au loin, près de trois transats où se prélassaient des filles en bikinis. Une tignasse rousse hirsute, une veste noire… Reno des Turks !

Aki recula, puis se retourna et se mit en marche vers l'hôtel. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle courut frapper à la porte de la chambre de Sephiroth en lui demandant de lui ouvrir.

Celui-ci finit par ouvrir. Il était torse nu et ses cheveux étaient humides. Une serviette reposait sur son épaule. Apparemment, il sortait juste de la douche.

En voyant les habits d'Aki, il fronça des sourcils.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? »

« J'étais sortie, désolée, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées ! S'il te plaît, je peux entrer ? Il y a urgence ! » dit la jeune femme.

Devant son air inquiet, Sephiroth obtempéra. Une fois à l'intérieur, Aki lui expliqua qu'elle avait vu Reno sur la plage. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu, il semblait plutôt occupé à draguer des filles en train de bronzer.

« Hum, s'il était occupé à ça, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Quand les Turks sont en congé, ils ne font rien. Il ne t'a pas vue, tu en es sûre ? »

« Certaine ! » dit Aki.

« Bon. File dans ta chambre prendre tes affaires, on part. »

Aki soupira.

« Pour aller où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as une idée bien précise ? » dit l'ex-Général avec ironie.

« Je me demande si c'est bien utile de fuir. Où qu'on aille, on a des ennuis. »

« Peut-être que si tu m'en disais plus, on trouverait une autre solution. »

« Je t'ai déjà tout dit ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Tu insinues que je te cache encore des choses ? »

Sephiroth la regarda, puis poussa un soupir. Aki s'aperçut qu'il avait les poings crispés depuis qu'elle était entrée. Il semblait nerveux, et ce bien avant qu'elle lui parle de la présence de Reno à Costa Del Sol.

Comment pouvait-elle se douter que le fait qu'elle soit ici, devant lui, vêtue d'une robe d'été légère, si jolie et si près de lui à demi-vêtu le mettait dans tous ses états ?

Finalement, avec une grande maîtrise de lui-même, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit calmement : « Je ne crois pas que tu me caches autre chose. Moi aussi, je n'aime pas fuir. Mais j'ai promis à Aéris de veiller sur toi, alors écoute. Si tu fais ce que je te dis et que tu me fais confiance, je te promets que tout ira bien. D'accord ? »

Aki le regarda quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux en hochant affirmativement de la tête.

Cette fois, Sephiroth ne tint plus. Il saisit brusquement Aki par les épaules, la poussa contre le mur et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, presque avec violence.

Aki se raidit une demi-seconde, puis entrouvrit la bouche, le laissant approfondir le baiser.

Les lèvres de Sephiroth finirent par quitter son visage pour venir se nicher dans son cou. Aki se raidit. Malgré les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son ventre, elle se ressaisit. C'était une mauvaise idée !

Elle posa les mains sur le visage de Sephiroth, l'obligeant à s'éloigner.

« Je ne peux pas, je… je ne peux pas ! » dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

« Je sais… Je sais, désolé », haleta Sephiroth.

Aki le regarda commencer à s'éloigner. Ses mains glissèrent le long de sa taille pour la lâcher. Cette idée l'effraya. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, mais timidement, de peur qu'il la repousse définitivement.

Loin de la repousser, Sephiroth répondit à son baiser, puis la souleva dans ses bras. Aki croisa les jambes autour de sa taille.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le lit où Sephiroth l'allongea. Il continua de l'embrasser tout en faisant glisser les mains le long de son corps, sous sa robe. Aki sentit les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirer en un sourire lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Toute prudence les avait quittés en cet instant, mais qu'importe ! Seul cet instant comptait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reno se dirigea vers le bar où Rude l'attendait, un verre de rhum avec des glaçons à la main.

Soudain, leurs téléphones sonnèrent. Ils ouvrirent le clapet et lurent le message.

« _Fin des vacances ! Sephiroth et Ross à Costa Del Sol. Ouvrez l'œil. _»

« Pfffft ! Pour une fois qu'on s'amusait un peu ! » gémit Reno.

« … » dit Rude.

« Ouais, je sais ! Bon, on y va. »

Ils se mirent en marche vers la zone des hôtels de la ville.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aki sentit une main écarter doucement une mèche de cheveux de son nez puis caresser sa joue.

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

Tous deux se tenaient allongés dans le lit de la chambre de Sephiroth. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

« Je suppose que tu m'en veux pour ça aussi ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Pour une fois, non. Tu as gagné », dit la jeune femme avec un ton faussement résigné.

Une main de la jeune femme vint caresser le visage de son amant, puis elle descendit vers son torse et vit les fines cicatrices qui le recouvraient.

Le sourire de Sephiroth s'effaça un instant, mais Aki plaqua la main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, quand la réponse vint d'elle-même.

La lumière bleue si familière traversa la main de la jeune femme et le pénétra. Les cicatrices disparurent.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, après tout, je cicatrise vite », dit Sephiroth tout en lui prenant la main.

« Je suis médecin à la base, cela me semble normal », dit Aki.

Il sentit au ton de sa voix qu'elle était fatiguée.

« Est-ce que cela t'épuise ? Quand tu utilises ton pouvoir ? » demanda Sephiroth, inquiet.

« Un peu… ça dépend de l'ampleur de la blessure qu'il faut soigner. »

« Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu dois faire attention, je suis censé te protéger. »

« Sinon, tu feras quoi ? Tu vas m'attacher ? » demanda Aki avec un sourire provocateur.

Sephiroth lui adressa le même sourire. Soudain, Aki tendit les poings en mimant une attaque.

« Comme si j'allais me laisser faire ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Oh que oui ! » dit Sephiroth en lui saisissant les poignets.

Une fois immobilisée, il se mit au-dessus d'elle puis se remit à l'embrasser avec passion.

Finalement, au bout de deux heures, ils se rhabillèrent et quittèrent l'hôtel.

Sephiroth avait remis sa cape, et Aki avait ajouté des lunettes de soleil noires et un grand chapeau de paille à sa tenue pour mieux cacher son visage.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville. Mais alors qu'ils traversaient les bois, un brouillard se forma autour d'eux, à une vitesse anormale.

La nuit tomba. Curieux, Aki aurait pourtant juré qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi. La nuit ne tombait pourtant pas si tôt que ça ici ! Sephiroth semblait inquiet lui aussi.

Aki sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler. Quelque chose planait dans les airs, comme une menace.

Aucun d'eux ne vit, derrière eux, au sommet d'une dune sur la plage, des silhouettes sombres, voûtées, aux bras anormalement longs, qui les regardaient de leurs vilains yeux rouges.


	13. Réalité ou halllucinations

_Merci à **Ysa666** et **Lunastrelle** pour leurs reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

**Réalité ou hallucinations ?**

Aki ne supportait pas l'atmosphère qui régnait sur cette plage.

Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un les observait. Ou quelque chose ? Elle avait du mal à définir son impression. Sephiroth aussi le sentait, il avait dégainé Masamune et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil alentour. Et le brouillard qui était tombé sur la plage depuis qu'il faisait nuit n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Le plus désagréable, c'était qu'Aki avait l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Ils avaient redescendu l'escalier menant à la ville, mais refusaient de s'arrêter. Peut-être que la proximité de la ville et des habitants ferait disparaître cette ambiance menaçante ?

Les monstres fuyaient la civilisation, après tout ! Mais, alors qu'ils approchaient de l'hôtel où ils avaient passé la nuit dernière, des cris retentirent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reno en avait marre. Le docteur Ross et Sephiroth étaient introuvables, et le brouillard ne l'aidait pas. Certes, Rude avait une lampe torche, tout comme lui.

Mais Reno aurait préféré chercher depuis le ciel, dans un hélicoptère. Il se sentait tellement mieux quand il était dans son engin !

Enfin, les traces étaient encore visibles dans le sable, et la marée haute était déjà passée depuis longtemps. Donc, les deux cibles n'étaient plus très loin.

Curieux, néanmoins, ces autres traces qui les accompagnaient. Comme s'ils étaient suivis par des choses non-humaines.

Et les traces revenaient vers la ville. Comme si tous ces mystérieux promeneurs nocturnes tournaient en rond.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt près de l'hôtel. Curieusement, les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'y avait même pas de musique.

Curieux, jamais les gérants ne faisaient ça, même si c'était actuellement la basse saison. Ou alors, ce coup-là, ils ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié !

Soudain, des cris retentirent. Inquiets, les deux Turks se ruèrent dans l'hôtel. Ils aperçurent le gérant, debout devant le comptoir. Sa silhouette semblait briller dans le noir, avec son beau costume de tissu gris clair, presque blanc. Ils s'approchèrent de lui. Mais lorsque ce dernier se retourna, ils virent avec horreur que sa peau était bleuâtre et ses yeux rouges luisaient, révélant la blancheur de ses dents pointues !

Les deux Turks reculèrent, quand ils sentirent quelque chose atterrir sur le sol derrière eux en grognant. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un autre homme en costume, qui avait le même aspect que le gérant !

« Oh, qu'il est laid ! » dit Reno.

Rude tendit le poing pour frapper la créature, mais celle-ci agrippa son bras. Reno vit alors son coéquipier reculer en tenant son bras, avec le visage crispé de douleur.

« Rude ! Ça va ? » demanda Reno.

Il se pencha vers son ami quand celui-ci releva la tête pour essayer de le mordre. Rude était devenu comme eux !

Cette fois, Reno prit peur. Il lâcha sa lampe et courut dehors, vers la plage. Il aperçut deux silhouettes devant lui. Sephiroth et Aki ! Il s'arrêta devant eux. L'ex-général brandit Masamune tout en se plaçant devant Aki pour la protéger.

« Tiens, tiens ! Un Turk ! Que fais-tu là ? » dit Sephiroth, menaçant.

« Oh ben… vous n'allez jamais me croire ! »

En voyant son air sincèrement effrayé, Sephiroth prit une attitude moins menaçante, mais méfiante.

« Les gérants de l'hôtel étaient à l'intérieur et ils sont… Oui, ils sont… Comment dire ? Ils sont… »

« Ils sont juste derrière toi », compléta Sephiroth.

Reno se retourna. En effet, les deux gérants se trouvaient devant lui avec Rude. Mais tous trois avaient maintenant l'air parfaitement normal, ils se tenaient droit, la peau du visage rose, les yeux humains et l'air souriant.

« HEIN ? s'écria Reno. Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous trois ? Vous étiez des… »

« Veuillez nous excuser, monsieur, mais moi et mon assistant étions à la réunion hebdomadaire du personnel. Votre collègue vient de nous signaler que vous aviez besoin de notre aide. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

Reno se tourna vers Aki et Sephiroth. Ils avaient disparu. Le Turk se prit la tête entre les mains. Il perdait la boule ou quoi ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aki et Sephiroth avaient profité de l'inattention de Reno pour fuir au sommet de l'escalier, à la sortie de la ville. Là, ils reprirent leur souffle.

« Il avait l'air sincèrement effrayé, ce Turk », dit Aki.

« Mieux vaut se méfier. Avec eux, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. »

« Bon. Mais comment on va faire ? Ce brouillard est infranchissable en dehors de la ville. Et je doute qu'il soit d'origine naturelle. »

« Je sais. Sûrement un coup de Genesis. »

Aki serra fort ses bras l'un contre l'autre. Sephiroth s'approcha pour la serrer contre lui.

« N'aie pas peur. Je te protégerai », lui dit-il dans un souffle.

« Je sais », dit Aki sur le même ton.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reno regagna sa chambre avec Rude. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Son collègue avait beau être de nature taciturne et difficile à cerner, Reno sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le savait, il était doué pour lire en Rude. Et là, il n'y arrivait plus.

Ce n'était pas normal ! Il se dirigea vers le mini-bar pour se servir de l'alcool. Il se prit une bouteille et un verre. Une fois ce dernier rempli, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Le reflet de Rude derrière lui apparut dans la vitre.

Il avait de nouveau un aspect monstrueux. Reno lâcha son verre, qui se brisa en miettes sur le sol, répandant de l'alcool sur le plancher en bois.


	14. La vérité sur les Fantômes et Jenova

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** pour sa review ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

**La vérité sur les Fantômes et Jenova**

Aki et Sephiroth marchèrent à travers la plage. Avec ce satané brouillard, ils étaient bons pour passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

Ils allaient quand même tenter de trouver un endroit discret. Sephiroth aurait aimé quitter le continent en volant, mais avec la brume, il avait peur de percuter un monstre. Et il ne voulait pas mettre la vie d'Aki en danger.

Soudain, des cris retentirent, en provenance de l'hôtel. Aki reconnut la voix de Reno. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, encore ?

Les jeunes gens se mirent à courir vers la source du cri. Ils provenaient de l'hôtel où ils avaient vu Reno tenter de leur dire quelque chose concernant son collègue et les gérants.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte, ils virent des gens groupés devant. Ils se tenaient d'une manière bizarre. Ils étaient tous voûtés, avec les bras positionnés d'une façon grotesque, comme si leurs articulations avaient été déformés.

Ils levèrent la tête, révélant des yeux rouges luisants, comme ceux des monstres. Des griffes avaient poussé au bout de leurs doigts et leurs orteils.

Sephiroth dégaina Masamune, Aki sortit ses revolvers. Soudain, une fenêtre à l'étage explosa. Reno tomba au sol et roula sur le sable. Les monstres se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'aide ou pas ? » demanda Aki, hésitante.

Sephiroth analysa rapidement la situation, puis répondit : « On aide ! »

Il fonça dans le tas, commençant à découper les créatures en morceaux avec ses sabres. Aki vit soudain deux monstres s'éloigner de lui pour tenter de s'approcher de Reno, qui était encore sonné par sa chute.

Elle leur tira dessus, visant le ventre et la tête. Elle fit mouche. Au moins, ses cours de tir avec Gray avaient porté leurs fruits !

Elle courut près du Turk pour l'aider à se relever, mais ce dernier sursauta à son contact et eut un geste de recul. Aki comprit en voyant que les créatures qu'elle avait tuées se redressaient ! Elles n'avaient plus de traces de blessures.

Sephiroth aussi constata le même problème : les membres découpés des créatures se recollaient tous seuls. Ils régénéraient vite !

« On se replie ! » dit le jeune homme.

Aki et Reno lui obéirent et le suivirent en direction de la forêt.

Une fois loin de l'hôtel, cachés par les arbres et la brume, ils reprirent leur souffle. Sephiroth ne perdit pas un instant, il saisit Aki par le bras et la poussa derrière lui, loin de Reno. Il le menaça de son sabre.

« Maintenant, on va avoir une petite discussion, petit Turk… »

Reno leva les mains en l'air.

« Woh, du calme, mec ! J'viens de m'payer une armée d'zombies, tu vas pas en rajouter ? »

« Je connais les Turks. Vous n'oubliez jamais votre mission. Or, n'est-ce pas le docteur Ross, ta mission ? Toi et ton collègue êtes venus ici pour l'enlever ! Qu'est-ce que Shinra lui veut ? »

« Yo, j'en sais rien, moi ! Le patron m'a dit de la retrouver, j'fais mon boulot, moi ! Comme Rud… »

Reno s'arrêta de parler, réalisant soudain que Rude avait subi la même métamorphose que ces gens à Costa del Sol. Rude… Son meilleur ami, celui avait qui il avait toujours mené ses missions. Presque son frère…

Sentant un changement chez lui, Aki fit un pas en avant, sans franchir la barrière protectrice que Sephiroth avait érigée entre elle et le Turk.

« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à ses gens ? »

« Non ! J'vous jure que j'en sais rien ! Ça fait quelques mois qu'ça dure. Les monstres sont redevenus actifs, des gens subissent d'étranges métamorphoses… »

« Et bien sûr, la Shinra n'a rien fait pour essayer de résoudre ce problème ! » dit Sephiroth avec une froide ironie.

« Yo, c'est le WRO qui fait c'boulot ! »

Aki poussa un soupir. La Shinra la voulait pour ses travaux sur l'énergie bio-éthérique, Genesis la voulait pour une raison inconnue…

Soudain, Aki sentit une douleur naître dans son crâne. Elle se crispa et porta les mains à sa tête. La douleur s'intensifiait, elle pouvait entendre ses oreilles siffler…

La jeune femme tomba à genoux.

« Aki ? Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Sephiroth.

La jeune femme voulut lui répondre, mais elle ne put ouvrir la bouche. Son corps se fit mou, elle tomba au sol et perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

D'abord, Aki ne vit rien. Puis tout devint gris. Elle tourna sur elle-même, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arriva.

Elle était dans… un palais ? Oui, une salle faite de marbre gris. Le sol était dallé, le plafond soutenu par de grandes colonnes sculptées en forme de spirales. De grands voiles étaient suspendus entre les colonnes et flottaient dans la salle, poussés par des vents capricieux.

Aki pouvait voir des gens qui passaient et repassaient autour d'elle, mais les voiles les dissimulaient, ne révélant que des mains, une chevelure ou un morceau de vêtement. Elle ne voyait jamais leur visage.

« Approche », dit une voix.

Elle provenait du fond de la salle. Aki ne put bouger, la salle le fit pour elle. La jeune femme se retrouva bientôt face à un grand escalier. Au sommet, une personne lui tournait le dos. Des nuages rougeâtres flottaient autour d'elle, l'empêchant de la distinguer. Mais sa voix était familière aux oreilles d'Aki.

« Tu vois ce qui t'arrive ? N'as-tu pas envie que cela cesse ? » demanda l'inconnue.

« Je… qui êtes-vous ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? »

Aki eut un geste de recul. Elle détestait cette voix. Elle sonnait douce, amicale, mais elle était pleine de sous-entendus menaçants. La personne qui lui faisait face était dangereuse, la jeune femme le sentait.

« Pourquoi me suis-je évanouie ? Que me voulez-vous ? » dit Aki.

« Je veux t'aider ! Tu as aidé tous les miens, malgré le mal qu'ils ont fait à ta planète autrefois. Et moi, leur reine, je souhaite payer leur dette. »

« Leur… reine ? Vous êtes la reine des Fantômes ! »

« Appelle-moi Jenova. »

Les nuages rouges se dissipèrent. Aki vit alors celle qui se tenait devant elle. C'était une femme à la peau bleuâtre, aux longs cheveux argentés, vêtue d'une robe grise qui lui donnait l'air de se fondre avec la pièce. Elle déploya ses grandes ailes rougeâtres en offrant un sourire carnassier à la jeune femme terrorisée.

Puis, soudain, elle se cambra. Des tentacules rougeâtres sortirent d'elle et se dirigèrent sur Aki. La jeune femme ne put reculer, elle fut transpercée par les filins de chair.

Elle tomba à genoux, enchaînée au corps de l'alien. Elle vit alors des images défiler, datant de ses vieux cauchemars : les aliens se faisant la guerre, leur planète détruite. Un morceau s'en détacha dans l'explosion, partant vers la Terre. Et un autre, partant dans l'autre direction, vers Gaïa !

Ainsi, elle avait des cellules de Jenova en elle… Aki sentit le désespoir l'envahir.

_Sephiroth… j'ai peur !_ pensa la jeune fille, avant de tomber au sol, meurtrie et à bout de force.

* * *

><p><em>Pitié, ne me frappez pas ! Je sais, c'est inhumain d'arrêter à un moment pareil, mais c'est l'histoire, j'y peux rien ! <em>


	15. Le soutien spirituel

_Merci à **Ysa666** et **Lunastrell**e pour leurs reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

**Le soutien spirituel**

Sephiroth ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Aki était dans le coma. Il avait quitté Costa del Sol seul et marché à travers les bois. Le Turk l'avait laissé sans opposer de résistance, car il ne savait plus quoi faire depuis que son meilleur ami avait été zombifié.

Finalement, Sephiroth avait trouvé une solution : le WRO. Là-bas, au QG, ils pourraient la sauver. Aki lui avait parlé d'une jeune fille du nom de Shelke, qui pouvait pénétrer l'esprit des gens grâce à ses pouvoirs psychovirtuels.

En fin de journée, Sephiroth atterrit sur le sommet du building et se téléporta par la pensée jusqu'au laboratoire de Shelke. Cette dernière s'y trouvait seule, en train de taper sur un ordinateur.

En le voyant, elle se raidit.

« Du calme, je ne vous veux aucun mal », dit Sephiroth.

Shelke le considéra avec méfiance, quand elle vit Aki qu'il portait inconsciente dans ses bras.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda la jeune fille en se levant de son siège pour s'approcher.

« Je l'ignore. J'espérais que vous m'aideriez. »

Shelke tendit la main et toucha la joue de son amie. Elle était froide. Le visage d'Aki affichait de la souffrance.

« Je crois qu'elle est dans le coma », dit Sephiroth.

« Non. Elle rêve. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ses paupières sont fermées, mais elles remuent. C'est typique des rêveurs. Mettez-la sur la table », dit Shelke.

Tandis que la jeune fille pianotait sur son ordinateur, Sephiroth l'allongea sur une table longue. Un curieux appareil ressemblant à un bras mécanique sortit du plafond et des électrodes à ventouses plastiques en jaillirent pour se poser sur le front d'Aki.

Shelke afficha bientôt une vidéo montrant la courbe d'activité du cerveau de la jeune femme.

« Oui, elle rêve, les appareils le confirment. Mais son activité cérébrale est anormale. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« On dirait qu'elle lutte pour se réveiller. Les pics d'activité montrent que le corps est proche de l'état de réveil, mais ça rechute tout de suite après. Quelque chose l'empêche de se réveiller… ou quelqu'un. »

Shelke se retourna et s'aperçut que Sephiroth se tenait toujours près d'Aki. Il lui tenait la main.

« Vous tenez à elle ? » demanda Shelke.

Sephiroth cligna des yeux, puis réalisa lui aussi qu'il lui tenait la main. Mais il ne la lâcha pas.

« Vous pouvez la sauver, oui ou non ? »

« Je peux ouvrir une porte dans son esprit mais je dois trouver une personne qui tienne suffisamment à elle pour la soutenir mentalement. Vous pensez être celui qu'il faut ou non ? »

Sephiroth regarda Aki. Oui, il tenait à elle. Cette femme était désormais la seule personne sur cette planète qui le connaisse et le traite comme son égal. La seule à l'aimer.

« Alors, installez-vous sur la table à côté. Je vais vous connecter à elle. Et rassurez-vous, je ne laisserai personne entrer, il ne vous arrivera rien. Aki est une amie très chère pour moi. »

Quoique réticent, Sephiroth obéit à ses ordres et s'installa sur une table à côté. Les deux se rapprochèrent. Une fois à proximité, il lui reprit la main puis regarda les électrodes se poser sur sa tête.

Tout devint bientôt sombre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une espèce de désert rocailleux. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Corel ni à quoi que ce soit de connu. C'était bizarre.

Soudain, il aperçut Aki, au loin. Elle se tenait à genoux par terre et semblait souffrir.

« Aki ! »

Il courut vers elle. En le voyant, Aki se redressa et prit peur.

« Ne t'approche pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Aki, c'est moi ! »

« Non ! Tu n'es qu'une de ses illusions ! »

Sephiroth allait lui demander de quoi elle parlait, quand il sentit une présence glaciale et familière dans son dos. Son visage devint un masque de froideur. Il se retourna pour faire face à Jenova. Elle était là, le cauchemar qu'il redoutait le plus après Cloud.

Pour sa part, la Calamité des Cieux semblait contrariée de le voir.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu pénétré dans son esprit ? »

« Et toi ? De quel droit oses-tu lui faire ça ? Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, elle n'est même pas d'ici ! » dit Sephiroth.

Jenova éclata de rire.

« Détrompe-toi, mon cher fils ! Elle est liée à nous. Elle a les cellules d'un de mes sujets en elle. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais oui ! Ces créatures que les gens de sa planète appellent les Fantômes ! »

Sephiroth regarda la pauvre Aki toujours à l'agonie par terre.

« J'ai du mal à en faire une des miennes néanmoins. Ces cellules sont protégées par un mystérieux pouvoir. Chaque fois que j'essaie de l'atteindre, ça me repousse. Mais ton arrivée change tout. Tu peux m'aider. Tu peux la convaincre d'abaisser sa garde. »

Sephiroth serra les poings. Finalement, venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée.

Non, il n'allait pas repartir comme un lâche. Il fit apparaître Masamune et la pointa sur Jenova.

« Laisse Aki tranquille, ou je te tue une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Est-ce là une façon de parler à ta mère ? »

« Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Et je le sais de source sûre. Et quand bien même je ne le saurais pas, jamais je ne reviendrais vers toi, après tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre ! »

Jenova se métamorphosa. Elle perdit sa forme vaguement humanoïde pour se changer une espèce de pieuvre ailée, à tête de lion.

« Je vais donc commencer par toi, mon enfant. Une fois de nouveau sous ma coupe, tu pourras sans peine la convaincre de nous rejoindre. »

Sephiroth n'attendit pas qu'elle charge et fonça sur elle, tailladant ses tentacules avec son sabre.

Aki les regarda combattre sans comprendre. Que signifiait cette illusion ? Si cela visait à la convaincre de rejoindre Jenova, c'était raté. Mais c'était pour le moins déroutant.

La jeune femme avait peur, et les esprits en elle aussi. En particulier le huitième, celui fantôme. Il craignait cette créature qui avait provoqué sa mort et celle de son peuple.

Aki sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous elle. La jeune fille vit le désert disparaître. À la place, elle se retrouva dans le noir.

Elle prit encore plus peur. Voilà qu'elle était seule !

« Eh bien, que faites-vous par terre, docteur Ross ? »

Aki se retourna et fut choquée de reconnaître le général Hein, l'homme qui avait été son ennemi lors de la guerre contre les Fantômes. Il avait tenté de la tuer, croyant qu'elle était manipulée par les Fantômes.

« Calmez-vous, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal », dit le général, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Ah bon ? »

« Non. Vous aviez raison, Gaïa existe. Depuis que j'y suis, je me sens en paix. J'y ai retrouvé ma femme et ma fille. Dire que j'ai failli les détruire avec le canon Zeus… »

Aki voulut se lever, mais la douleur revint, plus fulgurante que jamais.

« Je suis morte ? »

« Non, mais vous n'en êtes pas loin, de ce que je sens », dit le général.

« Est-ce que… Gray est ici ? »

« Il va bientôt arriver, ne vous en faites pas. Mais tenez-vous vraiment à le revoir ? D'après la rumeur, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un, dans cet autre monde… »

Aki détourna le regard. Oui, il y avait Sephiroth… Sephiroth ! Elle l'avait quitté il y a peu, alors qu'il se battait contre Jenova ! Elle eut soudain envie de le revoir.

Le noir disparut peut à peu. L'image du général aussi. Aki n'en eut pas envie, tout redevint alors sombre et Hein se trouva à nouveau devant elle.

« Vous hésitez, docteur », comprit le général.

Aki soupira. Avait-il vraiment besoin de le lui dire ? Quel choix pouvait-elle donc faire ?

N'allait-elle pas mourir ? Sephiroth avait-il seulement une chance d'y arriver ? Elle souffrait tant, et les esprits ne l'aidaient plus, depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette maudite situation.

Gray lui manquait… Mais Sephiroth se battait pour elle…

_Gaïa, aide-moi ! Que dois-je faire ? _demanda mentalement Aki.

Soudain, la voix d'Aéris résonna dans sa tête.

_Il y a toujours un espoir. _


	16. Épilogue

_Enfin voici la fin ! J'ai mis du temps à la trouver, mais elle m'est venue toute seule ce soir, alors je l'ai toute de suite écrite. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Square Enix, que ce soit Aki Ross ou les personnages de FF7. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

**Épilogue**

Aki était toujours seule dans le noir. Le général Hein avait fini par s'en aller. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui s'était éloignée de lui sans s'en rendre compte, tant elle se sentait sombrer dans les ténèbres ?

Jenova était trop forte, elle sentait les esprits en elle perdre leur énergie. Sephiroth se battait pour la protéger, mais il était humain au fond. Il avait ses limites. Elles mettaient plus de temps à se manifester, voilà tout. Les esprits dans le corps de la jeune femme allaient bientôt être corrompus par le pouvoir de la Calamité des Cieux. Aki ne pourrait rien faire. Qu'allait-il lui arriver après ça ? Allait-elle mourir et laisser son corps à Jenova ? Ou rester pour la servir, comme une marionnette ? Chacune de ces alternatives lui était insupportable. Elle préférait juste mourir et disparaître. La Rivière de Vie l'accepterait-elle en son sein ? Elle en doutait.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas te renier. »

Cette voix… Aki releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Devant elle se tenait Gray. Gray !? Son premier amour, le premier homme qu'elle avait aimé. Celui qui au final s'était sacrifié pour elle et la Terre. Il était tel que le jour où elle l'avait vu mourir : sans uniforme, juste une tenue de civil ordinaire, avec ses cheveux noirs coupés courts et ce sourire à la fois doux et solide, qui l'avait fait craquer dès le premier jour.

« C'est vraiment toi ? » demanda Aki.

« Bien sûr ! Où est donc passée ta foi ? » demanda l'ex-capitaine.

« C'est en moi que je n'ai plus foi », dit la jeune femme dans un soupir.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. Nous aurions dû réussir ensemble, Gray ! Mais tu as choisi de te sacrifier… »

« J'étais grièvement blessé, Aki. Nous n'avions pas de quoi me soigner. Je ne voulais pas que mon sacrifice soit vain. Et je voulais que tu vives. Tu étais enfin guérie ! Rien que cette idée me comblait de joie. »

« ET MOI ?! Tu as pensé à ce que je ressentais, moi ? » cria la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Tout le chagrin, l'amertume sortaient enfin, après tous ces mois passés à travailler, nier l'évidence et fuir le passé.

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras puissants l'attirer contre elle. La jeune femme s'abandonna à l'étreinte de Gray.

« Je suis désolé, Aki… »

« Moi aussi… »

Ils restèrent ainsi ensemble un moment. Aki sentit le froid la quitter. Il faisait plus chaud maintenant. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité. L'obscurité lui semblait moins menaçante. Elle était apaisante. C'était toujours noir, mais un noir agréable, empli de sérénité, qui donnait envie de se reposer.

Aki sentit Gray disparaître doucement. Elle baissa les bras et leva la tête vers le ciel.

« Merci, Gray… »

_Vas-y, Aki. _

La jeune femme sourit.

« À vos ordres, capitaine », dit-elle, avant de se mettre en route.

Où ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle avançait. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste une minute de plus ainsi sans se battre. Elle allait retrouver Sephiroth et l'aider à expulser Jenova d'elle.

Elle sentit soudain les esprits s'agiter. Elle s'ouvrit à eux et là, elle comprit, elle reçut leur sagesse et comprit : Jenova avait bien été la reine des Fantômes, autrefois. La première à être touchée par un mystérieux mal qui avait commencé à la ronger, puis à la faire se détériorer : la mort. Mais elle n'avait pu l'accepter, alors elle était devenue un Fantôme, le premier de son espèce. Une partie de son peuple avait cru que des soldats s'étaient rebellés puis l'avaient contaminée pour mieux l'exterminer, elle, leur reine bien-aimée. La guerre avait alors éclaté, détruisant leur planète qui s'était séparée en deux gros météores. L'un avait atterri sur Gaïa, l'autre sur Terre. Aki comprenait maintenant pourquoi après la victoire sur Terre, les esprits ne l'avaient pas quitté. Cela avait toujours été son destin d'aller sur Gaïa pour y trouver Jenova et la purifier elle aussi. Et pour y rencontrer Sephiroth, son nouvel amour.

L'espace autour d'Aki commença à s'éclaircir. Retrouvant espoir, elle se mit à courir. Elle aperçut bientôt Sephiroth, au milieu désert extraterrestre de ses rêves. Il se tenait appuyé sur son sabre planté dans le sol et regardait Jenova avec de la haine dans les yeux. Du sang souillait ses cheveux et son visage. Son manteau était coupé par endroits, laissant voir des plaies. Jenova aussi semblait bien amochée. Elle avait perdu de nombreux tentacules d'où s'échappait du sang verdâtre et la moitié droite de son corps était carbonisée.

Aki les regarda et n'eut pas à réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle allait faire comme Gray.

Autrefois, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait fait cela. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait. Parce qu'elle avait retrouvé l'amour, et qu'elle voulait que l'être cher à son cœur vive, même si cela devait lui coûter sa propre vie. Il lui en voudrait sûrement, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre, elle était passée par là après tout. Mais si elle avait fini par comprendre, peut-être y arriverait-il également ?

Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait le sauver. Elle fit un pas en avant.

Jenova se retourna et eut un sourire méchant.

« Tiens, tiens ! Te revoilà, petite. Où étais-tu passée ? »

Sephiroth se retourna à son tour et parut catastrophé en la voyant approcher.

« Aki, n'avance pas ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas. Elle continua d'avancer, l'air sûr d'elle. Jenova et Sephiroth n'y comprirent rien. Quelle mouche piquait la jeune femme ? Elle n'avait pas d'armes ni de matéria.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sephiroth.

Aki ne lui répondit pas. Elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de Jenova et posa ses mains sur elle. L'alien comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et prit peur. Les mains d'Aki se nimbèrent d'une douce lueur bleue. Les esprits ! Ils s'attaquaient à elle, ils voulaient la purifier, comme ils avaient purifié tous les siens autrefois, les poussant à rejoindre l'au-delà !

« NON ! » hurla Jenova.

Elle la repoussa. Aki revint à la charge. Elle lui sauta dessus et lui enserra fermement la taille des deux bras. La lumière revint, et se mit à envelopper le corps de l'alien. Celle-ci se débattit et se mit à la frapper de ses derniers tentacules. Aki sentit la douleur transpercer son corps spirituel. Sephiroth vit des plaies sanglantes apparaître dans le dos de sa bien-aimée.

Il se redressa et coupa les derniers tentacules. Puis, il se redressa, bondit et porta le coup de grâce à Jenova. Il la frappa en plein cœur.

L'image de Jenova se troubla, puis une grande lumière scintillante bleue apparut à sa place. Sephiroth retomba au sol et rattrapa Aki avant qu'elle s'effondre.

Il regarda l'âme de Jenova purifié monter vers le ciel. Le désert autour des jeunes gens disparut, laissant la place à une plaine verdoyante et un magnifique ciel bleu, avec deux soleils, l'un plus gros que l'autre.

Sephiroth sentit soudain tout se brouiller, puis il eut l'impression de tomber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le plafond du QG du WRO au-dessus de lui et se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé. Ah oui, Shelke l'avait connecté à l'esprit d'Aki pour la sauver. Il se redressa et vit Shelke assise devant un ordinateur, occupée à taper sur les touches du clavier.

« Bon retour parmi nous, général », dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Sephiroth se tourna vers Aki. Elle était toujours inconsciente.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Je ne sais pas. Son corps est sain, je ne détecte plus aucune présence de Jenova. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de l'esprit. »

Soudain, un « bip » résonna en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« C'est Reeve. Vous devriez partir », dit Shelke.

Sephiroth hésita. Elle n'allait donc pas le dénoncer ?

« Vous avez sauvé mon amie. Et… vous aussi, on dirait. Vous avez vraiment changé de look. Allez, filez ! »

Il n'avait rien compris aux paroles de Shelke mais il avait quand même compris l'essentiel : fuir ! Il prit Aki dans ses bras puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Il réapparut dehors, à plusieurs mètres du bâtiment. Il se mit en marche à travers la plaine.

Une fois suffisamment loin, il s'arrêta près d'un point d'eau. Il déposa doucement Aki dans l'herbe puis se pencha pour prendre de l'eau quand il aperçut son reflet : il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient devenus noirs, ses yeux étaient toujours verts et brillants, mais ses pupilles étaient rondes, comme celles d'un humain. Les cellules de Jenova… n'étaient plus actives !

Il vit soudain Aki bouger puis se redresser. Elle le regarda et parut surprise elle aussi.

« Euh… C'est bien toi, Sephiroth ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« Aki… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

La jeune femme regarda ses mains puis esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Les esprits m'ont quittée. Je crois que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait. »

« Mais qu'as-tu fait ?! »

« _Ce pour quoi la Planète l'a amenée ici. _»

Les jeunes gens virent Aéris debout devant eux. Elle était légèrement transparente mais brillait. Elle semblait à sa place, ici, au milieu de cette plaine verdoyante, parmi toutes ces fleurs.

« _Tu as purifié l'âme du dernier membre du peuple des Fantômes, Aki. Tu as sauvé ta planète et la mienne. Jenova n'étant désormais plus une menace, elle s'est retirée. Ses cellules, qui étaient présentes dans le corps de chaque être de cette planète, se sont endormies. Voilà pourquoi tu as pris cet aspect humain, Sephiroth. T'es drôlement mignon comme ça aussi, tu sais ? _» fit Aéris.

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, l'humour d'Aéris le dépassait. Il regarda Aki avec inquiétude. Maintenant que sa mission était finie, allait-elle s'en aller.

« Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais réussi sans Sephiroth ni Hein ni Gray », dit Aki au fantôme de la Cetra.

Hein ? Gray ? De qui parlait-elle ? Sephiroth n'y comprit rien, mais il fut intérieurement touché qu'Aki lui prenne la main et se lève avec lui pour s'approcher du fantôme de la Cetra.

« _Maintenant que cette mission est finie, que comptes-tu faire ? Retourner sur ta planète, ou rester ici pour travailler au WRO ? _»

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié, le WRO ! » dit Aki. « Eh bien… je pense que je vais rester le temps de finir le projet Bio-éther et… d'autres affaires en cours », dit-elle en souriant à Sephiroth.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Aéris hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« _Je suis contente pour vous deux ! La Planète vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. _»

Elle disparut sur ces derniers mots. Sephiroth se tourna vers Aki.

« Tu vas rester, c'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Tu ne regrettes pas ta planète ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de rester à cause de moi… »

« Rien ne me retient sur Terre. C'est ici que se trouvent tous les gens auxquels je tiens », dit la jeune femme.

Comme Sephiroth ouvrait la bouche pour émettre d'autres objections, elle lui saisit le visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Six ans plus tard, dans une petite maison à Kalm… _

Un petit garçon brun jouait avec des voitures dans un salon, quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Tout sourire, il courut dans le couloir pour ouvrir. Sephiroth apparut dans l'entrebâillement, en tenue de civil : chaussures ordinaires, pantalon noir et chemise grise. Ses cheveux étaient noués en queue de cheval.

Soudain, la voix d'Aki retentit depuis l'étage.

« Matthew Crescent, tu as trois minutes pour ranger tes jouets avant que je jette ton goûter à la poubelle si tu n'obéis pas ! »

L'enfant jeta un regard horrifié à Sephiroth.

« Obéis à ta mère, ou elle risque de le faire pour de vrai ! » dit-il en lui souriant avec malice.

« Okay, papa ! » cria l'enfant, qui courait déjà vers le salon.

Sephiroth ferma la porte puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Aki revenait du travail apparemment, elle avait encore son tailleur gris perle.

« Comment était ta journée ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Bien. Le projet est enfin la propriété exclusive du WRO. Je te laisse imaginer la tête de Rufus Shinra ! » dit la jeune femme avec un léger éclat de rire. « Et toi, à la boutique d'armes ? »

« Bien aussi. Pas trop de clients, mais assez pour une journée de travail. »

Il ne se sentait nullement fatigué, une chose qui le rassurait. Depuis qu'il avait perdu les pouvoirs de Jenova, il avait souvent eu peur que cela lui fasse défaut ou l'affaiblisse. Mais cela ne s'était pas avéré nécessaire, les gens ne l'avaient jamais traité comme l'ancien Sephiroth. Certes, la ressemblance était là et troublante, mais personne n'avait vraiment fait le lien. Cloud si, il avait violemment réagi quand Aki le lui avait présenté, à lui ainsi qu'à tous ses amis d'Avalanche, le jour où elle avait voulu leur présenter son fiancé, un certain John.

Mais personne n'avait fait le lien, car cet homme n'avait pas de cellules de Jenova, Shelke s'en était portée garante et lui avait même fait des tests médicaux.

Reno et les Turks avaient repris du service, les humains zombifiés à Costa del Sol étaient redevenus normaux depuis le jour où Aki avait réussi à apaiser l'esprit de Jenova.

Et Genesis ? Disparu. On n'avait plus jamais entendu de lui. Pourtant, Sephiroth demeurait aux aguets. Même une fois installé à Kalm avec sa femme, il avait continué de chercher en utilisant les journaux et la radio. Mais on n'avait signalé aucune personne lui ressemblant de près ou de loin.

Et puis, découvrir une vie simple, normale, avec une femme qu'il aimait, puis avoir un fils, toutes ces choses l'avaient aidé à surmonter le passé. Il était heureux désormais.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'Aki avait oublié de fermer la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le jardin.

La pauvre devait vraiment être exténuée pour avoir oublié ça. Il alla fermer la porte, puis retourna près de sa femme. Elle s'appuyait contre la table, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et commença à la masser.

« Fatiguée ? » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« Oui, mais… Mmm… Oui, ça, ça aide », dit-elle en sentant ses baisers dans son cou.

Elle se tourna vers lui et rougit sous son regard empli de passion et de désir.

« Ça te dit d'aller dormir ? » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… » dit Aki, avec un faux air sérieux. « Oui, ça me va ! » finit-elle en riant.

« Eh ! Et mon goûter ? » demanda leur fils en accourant dans la cuisine.

« Tiens. Bon appétit, chéri », dit Aki en lui sortant une part de gâteau au chocolat du frigo.

Tout content, Matthew se jeta sur son goûter, tandis que Sephiroth soulevait Aki dans ses bras et montait l'escalier menant à leur chambre.

Une fois son dessert terminé, l'enfant se dirigea vers l'évier pour y mettre son assiette, quand il vit quelque chose sur le carrelage brun, devant la porte qu'avait fermée son père. Une plume d'oiseau noire. Et vu sa longueur, elle devait appartenir à un gros oiseau. Curieux.

Haussant des épaules, il la jeta dans la poubelle puis courut dans sa chambre pour jouer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Juché dans un arbre face au jardin, Genesis regarda l'enfant par la fenêtre. Il n'accorda guère d'attention à la plume, se contentant de la ramasser puis de la jeter.

Tant pis pour le message, il allait devoir partir, maintenant. Grâce à Aki, il avait lui aussi perdu toute trace de haine et d'envie de faire le mal, ce fameux jour où les cellules de Jenova s'étaient endormies pour chaque porteur sur la surface de la Planète.

Il lui avait fallu des années pour se retrouver néanmoins. Curieusement, son aile n'avait pas disparu. Puis il avait retrouvé Banora, qui était devenue Mideel depuis. Et il avait retrouvé la crypte. Là, il avait pu contacter la déesse. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il devait rester vivre, il avait sa vie à trouver, lui aussi.

Cette aile était un cadeau qu'elle lui laissait. Il s'y était fait. Finalement, si c'était un cadeau de Minerva, ce n'était pas l'attribut d'un monstre…

Il lui restait à trouver sa propre voie, maintenant. Son ami avait trouvé la paix et une nouvelle vie.

À lui d'en faire autant. Fini _Loveless_. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir écrire sa propre histoire. Et il ferait tout pour qu'elle se termine bien.

**FIN**


End file.
